


Nocna chryzantema

by dingo317



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: Pod koniec XVI-go wieku w Japonii nadeszły złe czasy dla ninja. Jak ustrzec się przed gniewem szoguna gdy jesteś hinin? Alternatywne universum Naruto. Complete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jarosław Grzędowicz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jaros%C5%82aw+Grz%C4%99dowicz).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broń palna faktycznie trafiła do Japonii via portugalskich kupców.  
> I jeszcze podziękowania dla pani Hearn za Opowieści Rodu Otori.  
> Przyjemnego czytania.

Okres Azuchi Monoyama, zima, 1581 r.

Lodowaty wicher gnał po niebie brzemienne śniegiem chmury. Drobne białe strzępki już wirowały w powietrzu szukając sposobu, by dostać się pod nasze tsukesage. Szerokie rękawy prostych białych kimon, ozdobione srebrnym kwiatowym wzorem łopotały na wietrze. Trwałość naszych fryzur, spiętych szpilami z szylkretu, została poddana ciężkiej próbie. Wysokie, obszyte futrem buty, chroniły stopy przed śniegiem i mrozem, mimo że zapadałyśmy się w śnieg aż po kostki.  
Mimo tych niewygód zimowy krajobraz był piękny. Śnieg, gdzieniegdzie naznacznej odciskami zwierzęcych łap i łapek. Yuki – onna, bezlitosna śnieżna pani, odziała się w swą najpiękniejszą suknię. Niemal widziałam ją w takiej postaci, jaką opisują legendy. Skóra biała lodową bielą pustkowi, krwawa czerwień ust i czerń oczu, których spojrzenia nie może znieść żaden śmiertelnik.  
Biel była kolorem śmierci i żałoby. W sam raz na dzisiejszy dzień.  
– Widzę ich, Shiori.  
Łagodny melodyjny dziewczęcy głos.  
– Ja też ich widzę. Ilu ich może być, Hanabi – chan?  
– Wygląda mi na jakieś dwa tysiące samurajów i ashigaru po stronie Sanju i prawie półtora tysiąca Hojo.  
– Innymi słowy, ich liczba jest zbliżona, a odwaga i umiejętności podobne. To może być rzeź po obu stronach.  
– Bez wątpienia.  
Obie armie, z odległości prawie dwu kilometrów, wyglądałyby niemal identycznie, gdyby nie sztandary, szkarłatne chorągwie Hojo i zielone, ozdobione kwiatami sakura, Sanju. Kirysy pieszych żołnierzy, ashigaru, były wykonane z dużych metalowych płyt łączonych za pomocą nitów, na ich głowach żelazne kapelusze jingasa. W dłoniach włócznie yari, przy pasach krótkie klingi wakizashi.  
Stroje konnych samurajów były znacznie bardziej wyrafinowane. Odziani w pełne zbroje oyoroi, składające się z kombinacji stalowych płytek i lakierowanej skóry, zdobione herbami mon, z hełmami kabuto w kształtach smoczych tygrysich i demonicznych paszczy. Każdy z samurajów nosił przymocowane do pleców chorągiewki z mon. Każdy nosił daisho. Każdy zjawił się tu by chwalebnie umrzeć.  
Trzeba tu opisać scenę tego boju. Hojo wyszli z północy, spomiędzy dwóch niebosiężnych szczytów, przemieszczając się wzdłuż koryta zamarzniętej rzeki. Górskie szczyty ciągnęły się po obu stronach placu boju, zimne i surowe.  
Sanju przywędrowali z południowego wschodu, z krainy lasów i łagodnych wzgórz, teraz również okrytych białą okrywą. Dotarli do zakola rzeki i skręcili, by wyjść wrogom naprzeciw na lodowej równinie.  
Buty wojowników wzbijały chmurę śnieżnego pyłu, zacierając szczegóły. Ta przesłona miała już niedługo zostać podmalowana czerwienią,  
Obie armie poprzedzane skrzypieniem rynsztunku stanęły naprzeciw siebie o dwa strzelenia z łuku. Wicher łopotał sztandarami, z obu stron posypały się zawołania rodowe. Dali się zauważyć generałowie obu armii, zajmujący zawsze to samo miejsce w szyku. Pyszne stroje wyróżniały ich nawet wśród pozostałych samurajów.  
Bitwa miała się niedługo rozpocząć. Na razie obie strony obrzucały się wyzwiskami i zawołaniami rodowymi. Jak zwykle w takich starciach już niedługo z szeregów wyjeżdżali konni wojownicy, wyzywając przeciwników na pojedynek. Już po chwili pierwsi samuraje zsiadali z rumaków i ruszali na siebie z mieczami w dłoniach. Szczęk stali puentował bój, obie strony zagrzewały do boju swoich. Wojownicy rozgrzani nadchodzącym bojem nie cierpieli zimna, ale my dwie coraz mocniej odczuwałyśmy spadek temperatury.   
Porozumiałyśmy się bez słów, Hanabi jako pierwszy przysiadła w pozycji medytacyjnej splatając palce w pieczęcie kuji – in. Już po chwili jej usta szeptały mantry, a palce splatały się w kolejnych pieczęciach.  
W stanie bliskim transowi stopniowo podnosiła temperaturę swego ciała i już po chwili parowała niczym czajnik. Wychodząc z Pustki, rozplotła palce uśmiechając się do mnie.  
– Teraz ty.  
Nie potrzebowałam wiele czasu, by się rozgrzać. Teraz mogłam przyglądać się widowisku z większą uwagą i koncentracją.  
Widowisku. Tysiące ludzi zaraz zaczną się mordować, a ja myślę o widowisku. Za dużo czasu spędzam z Anko – sama.  
Czyiś triumfalny ryk ponownie przykuł mą uwagę do...widowiska. Jakiś barczysty samuraj z mon w kształcie tygrysiej paszczy potrząsał odciętą głową, trzymając ją za długie włosy. Obserwatorzy nagrodzili go okrzykami i oklaskami.  
Raptem Hanabi odwróciła głowę. W tej chwili i do mnie dotarł niegłośny tupot kopyt. Konny wspinał się na nasze wzgórze.  
Zareagowałyśmy momentalnie. Moja towarzyszka zwróciła się do mnie, moje dłonie wykonały kilka błyskawicznych gestów. Nasze sylwetki rozmyły się na tle padającego śniegu. Zastygłyśmy w absolutnym bezruchu, prawie nie oddychając.  
Konny samuraj Sanju, na wspaniałym wierzchowcu, wspiął się na wzgórze, stając dosłownie o dwa kroki od nas. Rumak prychnął, oddech jego i jeźdźca parował na wietrze. Zwiadowca rozejrzał się uważnie i, nie widząc nikogo, skierował wierzchowca w dół zbocza, mijając nas o pół kroku. Chwilę później gnał już galopem w kierunku swoich. Niespełna sto kroków dalej kolejny konny dołączył do towarzysza. Zbadali już teren i teraz wracali do towarzyszy.  
Utrzymywanie niewidzialności kosztowało sporo sił, więc zdjęłam z nas iluzję, gdy tylko jeździec oddalił się wystarczająco.  
W oddali obie strony nieuchronnie zbliżały się do siebie. W odległości niespełna dwu strzeleń z łuku uformowały się szyki. Równiutkie szeregi ashigaru z nastawionymi włóczniami, konni samurajowie na skrzydłach. W centrum Hojo jeszcze jedna formacja, która to, mimo że nie liczyła więcej niż stu dwudziestu zbrojnych, miała przeważyć szale na stronę mniej licznych. Miast żelaznych jingasa ci wojownicy nosili szerokoskrzydłe kapelusze ze słomy ryżowej.  
Zaczęło się. Kawaleria Sanju błyskawicznie uformowała szyk klina. Zagrzmiały kopyta i bojowe wrzaski, załopotały mon, błysnęła stal. Samurajowie Sanju ruszyli na wroga.  
Szyk Hojo wypiętrzył się i rozpłynął, wojownicy w ryżowych kapeluszach ruszyli do przodu. Wyraźnie był to ćwiczony manewr, gdyż nikt nie zmylił kroku. Hojo wydostali się na czoło formacji, podzieleni na dwa równe szeregi. Lekce sobie ważąc nadciągającą w ich stronę śmierć na ostrzach samurajskich mieczy, żołnierze Hojo wbili w zmrożoną ziemię żelazne tyczki z trójkątem na czubku, oparli o nie arkebuzy...  
Właśnie arkebuzy. Broń prochowa zakupiona przez pana Hojo od portugalskich kupców. Daimyo musiał się potężnie wykosztować, ale jak miało się okazać, koszty nie przewyższyły użyteczności. Na oko, cztery setki samurajów Sanju gnało w kierunku formacji Hojo. I wtedy rozległo się głośne - „Ognia!”. Sześć dziesiątek luf plunęło ołowiem, dym uniósł się nad polem walki jak oddech smoka. Grzmot poraził uszy i szarpnął nerwami. Samurajowie padali pod kopyta wierzchowców swych towarzyszy, a słynne bojowe rumaki Sanju, pierwszy raz widocznie spotkały się z tak upiornym dźwiękiem. Wiele poniosło, łamiąc szyk klina.  
W tym czasie pierwsza linia formacji arkebuzerów w wyćwiczony sposób cofnęła się za plecy towarzyszy, ci zaś zmierzyli krótko i raz jeszcze pociski, dziurawiące wspaniałe pancerze samurajów jak papier, uderzyły w cel.  
Mogłam sobie wyobrazić jak klął pan Sanju. Gwintowane muszkiety Hojo sięgnęły jego samurajów z odległości czterystu kroków. Jeszcze raz. Podwójna salwa wstrząsnęła niebiosami, arkebuzerzy cofnęli się w głąb szyku nim konni wojownicy Sanju zdołali wziąć na nich odwet za morderczą kanonadę.  
Z czterech setek konnych Sanju przeszło setka legła na skrwawionym śniegu. Co gorsza, formacje diabli wzięli i, nim Sanju zdołali się pozbierać, konnica Hojo runęła na nich ze skrzydeł. Potężny wrzask poraził uszy. Samuraje Hojo zasypali wrogów nawałnicą strzał.   
Jakikolwiek porządek przestał istnieć. Wojownicy spod szkarłatnych chorągwi wbili się w żywe ciało jazdy Sanju jak miecz. W jednej chwili kawaleria Hojo przeszła przez szyk wroga jak stal przez masło. Niesieni triumfalnym wrzaskiem Hojo rozbili i rozproszyli kawalerię pana Sanju. Pojedyńczo i grupkami samurajowie cofali się w kierunku swoich szeregów.  
Hojo raz jeszcze podzielili się na dwa oddziały. Objechali szyk piechoty, ostrzeliwując ją z krótkich łuków z niewiarygodną celnością. Póki co, chroniona płotem włóczni yari piechota, skrwawiona przez łuczników, była względnie bezpieczna przed szarżą, ale ashigaru pana Hojo byli coraz bliżej.  
I w końcu zwarli się. Pękały szyki, bitwa przeszła na poziom indywidualnych pojedynków. Wojownicy sięgnęli po miecze, krew zbryzgała śnieg. Samuraje wykorzystywali bezwzględnie przewagę, dawaną przez konie. I, choć raz za razem któryś z konnych padał, to piechota drogo za to płaciła.  
To nie mogło trwać długo. Hojo wykorzystywali przewagę i nagle...  
– Uciekać! Uciekać!  
...ktoś wrzasnął na całe gardło i dając przykład rzucił się do ucieczki, porzucając włócznię. Samurajowie Sanju, niespełna setka, walczyli dalej, ale ashigaru mieli już dość. Walczyli już nie po to, by zwyciężyć, ale by umknąć. I umykali, niektórym nawet udało się oderwać od wrogów, chwilowo skupionych na tych Sanju, którzy jeszcze nie chcieli się cofnąć.  
Jakieś cztery – pięć setek Sanju, w tym kilkudziesięciu konnych umykało w kierunku zbawczej rzeki. Było dla mnie jasne, że zechcą się przeprawić i tam, jeśli zdołają, ustawią kolejny szyk, broniąc przeprawy. Tak to chyba planował pan Sanju.  
Nie wziął pod uwagę paniki, która opanowała jego żołnierzy. Uciec! Uciec jak najdalej!  
Cztery – pięć setek. Dość znaczna siła. Będą chcieli wrócić do swej zbawczej twierdzy. Nie mogliśmy na to pozwolić.  
– Shiori.  
– Tak.  
Splotłam palce w kolejne pieczęcie kuji – in. Trans. Nie czułam zimna, ani wywołanego wysiłkiem potu na ciele, nawet bólu wywołanego użyciem potężnej iluzji. Na taką odległość i przy tylu celach, musiałam sięgnąć granicy swych możliwości.  
Zdawało mi się, że moje ciało zredukowano do mocno i równo bijącego serca. Ostatnia pieczęć.  
Ze śniegu, jakieś pięćdziesiąt kroków przed uciekającymi Sanju, pękła ziemia. Trzy mocarne sylwetki siejąc wokół płatami śniegu ze skrzydeł szerokich kapeluszy, masywne ciała okryte zbrojami oyoroi, stalowe klingi siejące krwawe błyski...  
Iluzje. Tylko iluzje. Ale oni nie mogli tego wiedzieć.  
... demony tengu, trzy razy wyższe od człowieka. Z ich gardeł dobiegły piskliwe ptasie okrzyki wiercące uszy jak noże. Ich ciała pulsowały żądzą boju.  
Zamieszanie i strach zrodziły już panikę. Teraz Sanju przerazili się śmiertelnie. Zabobonni, wychowani na opowieściach o bogach i demonach natknęli się na zjawisko, którego nie dawało się pojąć w żaden sposób. Niektórzy porzucali broń i uciekali w kierunku goniących ich Hojo, inni padali na kolana, błagając Kami o pomoc. Kilku samurajów usiłowało skierować swe rumaki na iluzje, zagrzewając ashigaru do boju.  
Nic to nie dało. Hojo dopadli wrogów i bez litości wycinali ich w pień. Iluzje rozproszyły się, ale nie było już nikogo, kto zwróciłby na to uwagę.  
Wychodząc z transu zdałam sobie sprawę z bliskości Hanabi. Młoda Hyuuga obejmowała mnie radośnie...  
Na polu lodowym dokonywała się masakra.  
...- Udało się! Shiori, jesteś genialna! Słyszysz? Genialna!  
– Wiem – odparłam bezczelnie, gładząc czule jej włosy.  
Jakiś konny obalił i stratował pieszego Sanju. Mogłam sobie wyobrazić, jak pod uderzeniami kopyt pękają kości.  
Hanabi radośnie pocałowała mnie w policzek. Jej wargi łaskotały przyjemnie. Bliskość jej szczupłego ciała pobudziła moje zmysły...  
Z przerąbanego gardła buchnęła krew.  
Przytuliłyśmy się mocno.  
– Powiesz to, Kwiatuszku?  
– Co, Shiori – chan?  
– Że mnie kochasz – uśmiechnęłam się do niej.  
– To mocne słowa, moja najdroższa przyjaciółko – Hanabi pocałowała moją skroń z lekko kpiącym uśmiechem – Niech ci wystarczy, że cię lubię...  
W ciele spieszonego, walczącego rozpaczliwie samuraja, spotkały się trzy klingi. Krew buchnęła mu z ust.  
\- Ja też cię lubię – połaskotałam ją pod brodą, dopiero teraz czując, że po moim ciele płynie pot wysiłku – Bardzo.  
– Wracajmy – szeroko uśmiechnięta Hyuuga podała mi rękę, pomogła wstać – Anko - sama czeka z końmi.  
– Tak....  
Na krwawym polu Hojo dobijali ostatnich Sanju.  
– Do domu, Kwiatuszku.  
Nie ma różnicy między miłością, a śmiercią dla ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesień, 1571 r.

– Hyuuga Hizashi – sama. Pokłoń się, dziecko.  
Pokłoniłam się posłusznie, dotykając czołem podłogi. Obok mnie, mój ojciec, Matsuda Shirai, skłonił się również.  
– Usiądźcie prosto – spokojny głos mężczyzny.  
Od chwili wejścia do komnaty gości w rezydencji Hyuuga trzymałam spojrzenie asekurancko opuszczone, dopiero teraz ośmieliłam się spojrzeć na lidera bocznej gałęzi klanu Hyuuga.  
Nie mogłam dokładnie ocenić jego wzrostu, ale mnie, pięcioletniej dziewczynce, wydawał się szalenie wysoki. Nie tak wysoki jak mój ojciec, oczywiście. Mimo to elegancja jego jedwabnych szat, lśnienie gładko zaczesanych włosów i wielkopańska postawa sprawiła , że poczułam się nieświeża i spocona, niczym chłopka.  
Cóż, była to prawda.  
Papierowa biel oczu pana Hyuugi zwracała uwagę. Byakugan, kekkei genkai, którego to odmówiła mi natura. Mój ojciec i matka, cała moja rodzina, mogli się pochwalić byakuganem, ale mnie odmówiono tego daru.  
– Hizashi – sama – mój ojciec ukłonił się raz jeszcze.  
– Mów.  
– Przyprowadziłem ci moją córkę - Shiori. Jak widzisz nie odziedziczyła naszego klanowego dojutsu. Ale odziedziczyła system kontroli czakry, ma talent ninja. Dlatego chcę cię prosić, Hizashi – sama, byś przyjął ją do swego domu na naukę. Nasza rodzina nie może jej uczyć technik naszego klanu, ale pod twoją opieka Shiori urośnie i będzie służyć klanowi – raz jeszcze mój ojciec pokłonił się głęboko – Błagam cię, Hizashi – sama!  
– Widzę potencjał tego dziecka – oczy mężczyzny spotkały się z moimi – Nie wątpię, że urośnie wysoko, gdy ją poprowadzić. Jak wysoko, czas pokaże. Usiądź prosto, Matsuda – san. Będziemy uczyć twą córkę tak jak nasze dzieci. Hanabi – chan!  
Papierowe shoji rozsunęły się bezszelestnie. Do środka weszła dziewczynka, proste ciemne włosy opadały na ramiona eleganckiej yukaty, szczupła twarzyczka z wąskim nosem i oczami rodowitej Hyuugi. Podeszła drobnymi kroczkami, usiadła obok stolika, po prawej stronie mężczyzny chyląc głowę w ukłonie. Zagapiłam się na nią i dopiero syknięcie ojca przypomniało mi o etykiecie.  
– Hanabi – chan, zaopiekujesz się Shiori, Zaprowadź ją do izby łaziebnej, a gdy się już odświeży, niech krawiec weźmie z niej miarę. Nie może chodzić w podartej yukacie. Oprowadzisz ją też po posiadłości.  
– Tak, stryju.  
– Idźcie już. Ja i Matsuda – san musimy jeszcze porozmawiać...

*****

Podążyłam za przewodniczką w głąb posiadłości. Obserwując jej wielkopańską postawę, bałam się odezwać, ale na szczęście nie musiałam, bo Hanabi usta się nie zamykały.  
W izbie łaziebnej wyszorowałam się starannie, po czym zległam w wygodnej wannie z gorącą wodą. Hanabi nie przestawała mówić, siedząc na krawędzi kadzi.  
Dowiedziałam się między innymi o posiadłości, innych członkach klanu, o lekcjach udzielanych przez Hizashiego i Hiashiego, ojca Hanabi, a także porach posiłków, czynach zabronionych i dozwolonych i nie tylko.  
– Ile ty masz lat, Shiori – chan?  
– Pięć, senpai.  
– Senpai, mówisz. Ha. Podoba mi się. Ja mam sześć. Trenowałaś już nindo?  
Potrząsnęłam głową przecząco.  
– Ja zaczęłam trening trzy lata temu. Będziesz musiała sporo nadrobić. Długo jeszcze chcesz się kąpać?  
– Przepraszam! Myślałam...  
– Nie musisz przepraszać. Ale krawiec na nas czeka. Wstań, proszę. Wytrę cię...  
Nie wiedzieć czemu spodziewałam się jedwabnych ręczników. A tu guzik. Proste bawełniane ręczniczki, ale i tak kąpiel poprawiła mi humor.  
– Dziękuję, senpai.  
– Drobiazg. Proszę, tu jest świeża bielizna, Pozwól, że okryję cię ręcznikiem...

*****

– Duża dziewczynka! - zdumiała się krawcowa klanu – Sporo płótna na nią zejdzie. Hanabi – chan, podaj mi miarę...  
Krawcowa paplała radośnie, mierząc mnie ze wszystkich stron. Kimono miało być gotowe za dwa tygodnie, a na razie dostało mi się zapasowe, noszone kiedyś przez Hinatę, starszą siostrę Hanabi. Wyszyte w lilie wodne, trochę nie pasowało do mnie, ale tak byłam zachwycona miękkością i czystością odzienia, że ani mi było w głowie kaprysić.

*****

– Hizashi – sama?  
– Podejdź, Shiori – chan.  
Pan Hyuuga siedział na wygodnej poduszce pod ścianą klanowego dojo. Zbudowane wyłącznie z drewna, czyściutkie i pedantycznie porządne, w kształcie kwadratu z jedną stroną otwartą na zewnątrz. Na ścianie wisiał zwój pokryty licznymi znaczkami pisma kanji.  
– Wyglądasz dużo lepiej – mężczyzna przyjrzał mi się z aprobatą – Pasuje ci ta yukata?  
– Jest piękna. I wygodna. Dziękuję, Hizashi – sama.  
– Dobrze. Teraz możemy porozmawiać o twojej edukacji...  
– O czym?  
– Nauce. Jak się przekonasz, trening kunoichi jest bardzo złożony i wbrew temu, co mogłaś słyszeć, kształcenie umiejętności walki nie jest najważniejsze. Najważniejsze jest wtapianie się w otoczenie czy to w dziczy, czy wśród ludzi. Zaczniemy od podstaw. Rozumiem, że nie umiesz pisać?  
– Nie, Hizashi – sama.  
– To będzie twoja pierwsza lekcja. Hyuuga Hinata będzie cię uczyć stawiania znaków. Na początek da ci do czytania powieści, co powinno być dość proste. Gdy zmęczysz się tą pracą znajdziesz mnie w dojo gdzie będziemy ćwiczyć twe ciało jako wstęp do treningu taijutsu.  
– Rozumiem, Hizashi -sama.  
– Ponieważ nie znasz byakugana nie możesz ćwiczyć stylu Miękkiej Pięści. Miast tego będziesz ćwiczyć koppo, sztukę łamania kości i stawów z Gai - sensei.  
– Tak, Hizashi – sama.  
– Ale najważniejsza będzie umiejętność czytania i kaligrafii. Pamiętaj, musisz umieć czytać płynnie nie później niż za rok, do pory jesiennych deszczów. Zabieraj się do pracy!

*****

Czytałam płynnie, nim nadeszły letnie upały. W książkach i zwojach odnalazłam przedsmak wiedzy, której domagały się moje talenty i która była mi tak potrzebna, jak powietrze i pożywienie. Tak jak nakazał mi Hizashi – sama spędzałam na nauce każdą wolną chwilę gromadząc masę pytań do moich senpai i nauczycieli. W snach zdobywałam wiedzę całego świata i wykrzykiwałam pytania do milczących obojętnych gwiazd. Gdy zaś nadchodził kolejny poranek wspólnie z innymi dziewczętami klanu Hyuuga zrywałąm się z futonu, by udać się do dojo na trening taijutsu. W ciągu kolejnych lat czułam jak kwitnę niczym kwiat rozwijając ciało, umysł i ducha.  
Czego się uczyłyśmy? Oprócz nauk akademickich – kaligrafii, języków, poezji, literatury, religii, przyswajałyśmy sobie również, a może przede wszystkim, umiejętności praktyczne. Jak rzekł Hizashi – sama najważniejsza była umiejętność kamuflażu, ale także taktyka pola walki, chemia, język bitewny, podstawy medycyny, sztuka przetrwania w dzikich ostępach, wspinaczka, pływanie, aktorstwo, sabotaż i infiltracja. Także taijutsu, walka z bronią i gołymi rękami. Także mikkyo, sztuki tajemne.  
Zdaję sobie sprawę, że o ninja krążyły rozmaite plotki, częściowo zapewne rozpuszczane przez samych shinobi. Nie wiem, może poza Konohagakure, ninja innych klanów potrafili latać, wzywać demony z piekła rodem czy ziać ogniem, ale dla nas wszystko to były zabobony. Gdy potrafi się wstrzymać oddech na pięć, sześć minut, zgasić ogień siłą woli, stworzyć proste iluzje dźwięku i obrazu czy manipulować energiami swego ciała zwiększając do maksimum swe zdolności psychofizyczne, po co komu magia? Co nie zmieniało faktu, że niektórzy ninja byli utalentowani w mikkyo bardziej od innych, a szkolenie kładło spory nacisk na wykorzystanie energii wewnętrznej.

*****

Zapomniałabym dodać, że oprócz Hanabi i jej starszej siostry Hinaty pierwszego dnia spotkałam też dwie inne dziewczynki z klanu Hyuuga. W przydzielonej nam izbie wieczorem podeszły do mnie stając ramię w ramię. Obie w prostych bawełnianych strojach, obie ciemnowłose, obie z charakterystycznymi oczami klanu.  
Nim zdążyły się odezwać wstałam, by się ukłonić.  
– Wy jesteście Minako i Rina Hyuuga. Witajcie, kuzynki...  
– Wygląda na to, że ktoś już ją umył.  
– Całe szczęście!  
– Twoje imię, wieśniaczko?  
W jednej chwili krew się w mnie zagotowała.  
– Co proszę?!  
– Imie, imię, to słowo, które cię określa, smarkata chłopko.  
– Lepiej być chłopką niż świnią! - wypaliłam.  
– Jaka pyskata! Jak się nadyma!  
– Nie dziw się, Rina. Chłopi nie dostają lekcji etykiety.  
Czując jak płonie mi twarz wymierzyłam Minako siarczysty policzek.  
A raczej próbowałam to zrobić. Pozornie leniwym ruchem złapała mnie za nadgarstek, wytrącając z równowagi i zadała drugą ręką cios w krtań tak szybki, że aż niedostrzegalny. Zachłysnęłam się oddechem, padając na kolana z czołem przyciśniętym do podłogi.  
– I to jest pozycja dla ciebie. Nie lubię gróźb wieśniaczko i tak właśnie na nie odpowiadam. Nauczysz się tego? Czy mam ci porachować tenketsu?  
Udało mi się podnieść głowę. Złośliwie uśmiechnięta Minako zrobiła krok do przodu. Nagle jęknęła z bólu, zachwiała się na nogach.  
Palce Hanabi zacisnęły się na jej łokciu. Minako aż się skuliła.  
– Wielki mi wyczyn – syknęła moja senpai – pobić dziewczynkę bez wyszkolenia. Założę się, że czujesz się teraz jak Tsunade – hime! - przez chwilę zacisnęła palce jeszcze mocniej wyduszając z Minako jęk bólu - Shiori jest naszą towarzyszką kunoichi. Nauczysz się tego?  
– Ale...Hanabi – san...  
– Ani słowa! Macie ją zostawić w spokoju! A teraz spać!  
– Tak, Hanabi – san.  
Obie dziewczynki podreptały na swoje miejsce na tatami. Hanabi zaś pomogła mi wstać.  
– Bardzo boli?  
– Troszkę – wychrypiałam – Dziękuję, senpai.  
– Chcesz spać obok nas?  
– Tak. Proszę.  
– No to się kładź. Dobranoc, Shiori – chan.  
Udało mi się uśmiechnąć i doczekałam się odpowiedzi.  
– Dobranoc, Hanabi – senpai.

Zima, 1581 r.

Wracaliśmy z misji z północnej części Kraju Ognia. Obok Hanabi i mnie jechała konno również Anko – chuunin i nasi dwaj towarzysze genin, Akizuki Tsukihiko, długowłosy, o skupionej twarzy zdecydowanie zbyt poważny jak na swój wiek. Znad jego lewego barku wyglądała opleciona rzemieniem rękojeść miecza. I Matsuzaki Taira, o krótkich rudoblond włosach, jak zwykle otoczony dymem z palonej fajki. Obaj chłopcy, ubrani w proste białe stroje, stanowili naszą ochronę. Tak to przynajmniej miało wyglądać.  
Wiatr przyniósł mi zapach tytoniu z fajki Tairy.  
– Hej, Kemuri. Skończyłbyś z tym paleniem, głupku. Nie urośniesz od tego, a twoja krew nie stanie się czerwieńsza!  
Chłopak zerknął na mnie niechętnie.  
– Chyba to jakoś przeżyję. Czy w tym bukłaczku jest wino?  
– Jest – przez chwilę jechałam, udając że nie rozumiem dość oczywistej sugestii. W końcu Taira westchnął ciężko zmęczony moją głupotą.  
– Poczęstujesz mnie?  
– Masz – podałam mu oplecione słomą naczynie – Tylko dwa łyki.  
– Dzięki. Co się dzieje, Tsuki?  
– Ktoś jest przed nami. Próbują kryć swoją czakrę, ale robią to źle. Tam za zakrętem, za tym naturalnym żywopłotem.  
Z odległości około dwustu kroków widzieliśmy gołe gałęzie naznaczone smugami śniegu. Anko – sama poprawiła się w siodle, mocniej zaciskając pas obi od swego białego kimona. Przez chwilę łowiła sygnały czakry.  
– Młody ma rację – orzekła w końcu – Pięcioro ninja, niezbyt wprawnych. Cofniemy się i wybierzemy inną drogę. Nie potrzeba niepotrzebnie ryzykować. Kłusem, dzieciaki.  
Zawróciliśmy więc. Jakieś pół kilometra od miejsca zasadzki, Anko znalazła ścieżkę wydeptaną przez zwierzęta. Gałęzie, roniące kryształy śniegu, zwieszały się dość nisko, byśmy musieli zsiąść z koni i poprowadzić zwierzęta za uzdy.  
Czas płynął, gdy przedzieraliśmy się przez puszczę. Raz zahukała biała sowa, raz po naszej drodze przebiegł biały zając. Poza tym niczego żywego.  
Jakieś dwa kilometry dalej skręciliśmy między drzewa, by wrócić na główny trakt. Zerknęłam na blade słońce. Jeszcze około trzech godzin do zachodu, znaczy, nie wrócimy do domu przed nocą.  
Nagle zabrzmiał cichy gwizd ptaka. Zatrzymaliśmy się.  
Anko – sama odpowiedziała bliźniaczym dźwiękiem. Czekaliśmy przez chwilę, nim przed nami nie pojawił się mężczyzna w białym kamuflażu. Nasza chuunin pochyliła się w siodle, przez chwilę klarowała sytuację, opowiadając o zasadzce niedaleko. Genin skinął głową i cofnął między drzewa, znikając momentalnie.  
Dalsza droga minęła bez przygód. Kuląc się w siodłach, smagani zimnym wiatrem, w końcu dotarliśmy, skomplikowaną pajęczyną ścieżek do Konohy. Nawet my, znając te tereny od dziecka, nie mogliśmy sobie pozwolić na chwilę dekoncentracji.

*****

Genin w cywilnym stroju przy bramie w częstokole otaczającym wioskę (choć naszej siedzibie bliżej było do miasteczka) słysząc tupot kopyt, wyszedł ze stróżówki, ale widząc Anko uspokoił się. Na pytanie o Morino Ibiki – jounin i Kurenai – chuunin, potwierdził, że są w Konosze.  
– Wracajcie do rezydencji Mitarashi, dzieci – wypowiadając słowo „rezydencja” chuunin skrzywiła się kpiąco – Ja spotkam się z Morino i złożę raport dla Kage. Idźcie już spać, jutrzejszy dzień macie wolny, żadnych treningów. I sprawdźcie rozpiskę obowiązków. Jutro jak wstanę, śniadanie i kimono ma być gotowe. Sio.  
Anko wjechała do siedziby ninja Liścia. W międzyczasie pożegnałam się z Hanabi.  
– Widzimy się jutro, Kwiatuszku.  
– Słodkich snów, Shiori – chan.  
Zdaliśmy wierzchowce strażnikowi, po czym udaliśmy się pieszo z Tsukim i Tairą do położonej w lesie otaczającym Konohę siedziby Mitarashi. Niewielka posiadłość, kilka pokojów, w tym salon, obok którego mieściła się sypialnia sensei (my w trójkę spaliśmy w bocznym pokoiku, gdzie ledwo było miejsce na trzy futony). W salonie mieściło się centrum domu, tu sensei podejmowała gości.  
Co prędzej zanurkowaliśmy do kuchni, na ścianie widniał grafik prac domowych. Od razu zabrałam się za kolację dla naszej trójki. Chłopaki co prędzej zagrali w łapki, by ustalić kto będzie jutro rano sprzątał i gotował. Zdążyłam zagotować ryż nim Taira wrzasnął triumfalnie i z fałszywym współczuciem poklepał Tsukiego po ramieniu.  
– Dasz radę, bracie! Shiori no baka, gdzie ten ryż? Umieram z głodu!  
– Mała strata – mruknęłam, podając na tacy trzy miseczki z ryżem i zupą z miso oraz pałeczki – Jeść i spać. Ja poczekam jeszcze z jedzeniem, aż wróci sensei.  
– Spróbowałabyś nie! – Taira wykrzywił się złośliwie – Mmmm, dobra ta zupa.  
– Czy ty mnie właśnie pochwaliłeś?  
– Pochwaliłem? Nie wiem. Chyba się przejęzyczyłem.  
– Ale ta zupa jest naprawdę dobra – mruknął Tsuki w przewie między jednym, a drugim łykiem - Dziękuję i dobranoc.  
– Dobranoc, brat – Taira pomachał mu niedbale.  
– Ty nie idziesz spać? - zainteresowałam się.  
– Poczytam jeszcze. Góra półgodzinki i lulu.  
– Jak sobie chcesz, Taira no baka.

*****

Jak miało się okazać, ta noc przyniosła złe wieści.  
Potem mówiono, że strażnik przy częstokole widział rudowłosego demona z fletnią. Wysokie dźwięki przepełniała tęsknota za utraconym pięknem, budząc leśne zwierzęta i wzywając do siebie. Na magiczny zew odpowiedziały dzieci. Nie zwykłe dzieci. Dzieci ninja, kandydaci na geninów. Dziewięcioro maluchów ocknęło się w środku nocy, spokojnie odziało i opuściło rodzinne domy, by spotkać przy częstokole.  
Umiały dość by z łatwością przedostać się przez drewnianą przeszkodę wysokości trzech mężczyzn. Straże niczego nie zauważyły. Dzieci odeszły do lasu i ślad po nich zaginął.  
Ale to miało się okazać dopiero następnego poranka. Śnieg skrzył się w świetle słońca jak lukier, piękna pogoda nastrajająca do jazdy na sankach i nartach niczym kpina.  
Siedzieliśmy właśnie na przy śniadaniu, gdy do naszego shoji zastukał gość. Odłożyłam pałeczki i poszłam otworzyć.  
Genin w cywilu w moim wieku ukłonił się uprzejmie. Wyglądał na zaaferowanego. Odkłoniłam się.  
– Wiadomość dla Mitarashi -sama. Kage wzywa jouninów i chuuninów na spotkanie za godzinę.  
– Dziękuję. Przekażę.  
Przekazałam. Anko bez pośpiechu skończyła posiłek.  
– Idę. A wy bądźcie czujni.  
– Przeczucie, Anko – sama?  
– Coś w tym rodzaju, mała.  
Wyszłam za nią. Białe kimono natychmiast stopiło się ze śniegowo - leśnym krajobrazem.  
Pozostało nam czekać.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podobno w każdym japońskim filmie o ninja w latach 70- tych i 80- tych musiała znaleźć się scena z kąpiącą się kunoichi...

Ten sen nawiedza mnie, odkąd skończyłam dwanaście lat.  
Dwa tygodnie po moich urodzinach Hizashi – sama wezwał mnie do siebie. Ukłoniłam się z szacunkiem, wchodząc do jego komnat. Odpowiedział ukłonem, wskazując mi poduszkę. Poczęstował herbatą. Przez kolejne minuty bez pośpiechu sączyliśmy gorący płyn.  
Wreszcie zwierzchnik bocznej gałęzi klanu odstawił czarkę.  
– Cóż, Shiori - chan, czas nie stoi w miejscu, a ty robisz postępy i to całkiem zadowalające. Sądzę więc, że nadszedł czas by przydzielić cię do drużyny i chuunina.  
Przełknęłam ślinę. Oczywiście wiedziałam, że kiedyś się to stanie...  
– Mój panie, chcesz mianować mnie geninem?  
– Jeśli chuunin cię zarekomenduje. By maksymalnie rozwinąć twe umiejętności będzie to chuunin spoza naszego klanu. Słyszałaś o Mitarashi Anko?  
Lek zmienił się w ekscytację.  
– Tak.  
– Co słyszałaś?  
– Uczennica zdrajcy Orochimaru, wszechstronnie utalentowana, z przeszłością w ANBU. To dla mnie zaszczyt, Hizashi – sama!  
– Cieszy mnie twój entuzjazm. Pożegnaj się z Hanabi – senpai. Jutro o świcie Hinata – senpai zaprowadzi cię do twojej sensei. Pamiętaj, nie przynieś nam wstydu.  
– Oczywiście. Hizashi – sama?  
– Mów.  
– Właściwie, dlaczego przyjąłeś mnie na naukę? Bez byakugana...  
– Byakugan to zarówno błogosławieństwo, jak i przekleństwo.  
– Jak to?  
– Nasze dojutsu czyni z nas znakomitych zwiadowców, ochroniarzy i zabójców, ale kiepskich szpiegów. Jesteśmy zbyt charakterystyczni, każdy nas zapamięta. Ty jesteś inna, Shiori – chan. Dlatego będziesz naszym szpiegiem. Dlatego właśnie twoje szkolenie kładło taki nacisk na aktorstwo i infiltrację.  
– Rozumiem – ukłoniłam mu się.  
– Dobrze. Jutro zabierzesz tylko ubrania i geta. Wszystko pozostałe zapewni ci sensei – mężczyzna znów polał herbaty do czarek – twoje zdrowie, Shiori – chan!  
– I twoje, Hizashi – sama.

*****

– To tutaj.  
– Dziękuję, Hinata – senpai. Będziesz już wracać?  
– Tak – starsza dziewczyna przez chwilę nerwowo ssała wargę – Shiori – chan?  
– Tak?  
– Nie boisz się? Znaczy, Mitarashi – sensei?  
Uśmiechnęłam się do niej.  
– A skąd! Hanabi - senpai już ją poznała przy jakiejś okazji i trochę mi o niej opowiedziała. To silna kobieta i dużo spokojniejsza niż się o niej mówi. Jest też ogromnie utalentowana. To dla mnie zaszczyt uczyć się u niej.  
– Aha – Hinata uroczym gestem przeczesała gęste włosy – Powodzenia, Shori – chan.  
– Do zobaczenia, senpai.  
Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyłam za nią. Piękna Hinata, niezbyt utalentowana jako ninja, ale piękna dziewczyna, przymierzana do zamążpójścia za wnuka Kage.  
Cóż. Mariaże. Polityka.  
Dla mnie było to jeszcze jednym powodem by ciężko i mądrze pracować. Jeśli dopisze mi szczęście i będę się starać, nie zostanę wydana za jakiegoś shinobi niczym rozpłodowa klacz. Kami, strzeż mnie przed męską chucią!  
Zajęta myślami zagłębiałam się we wczesnojesienny las. Wokół powoli wirowały opadające liście, klony, buki, sumaki, śliwy, cedry i wiele innych. Dywan mchu pod moimi stopami. Smutny klangor jesiennego ptactwa, obok bez pośpiechu prześlizgnął się miedzianoskóry wąż, wystawionym językiem szukając zapachu krwi. Rudowłosy lis, zamiatając ogonem, przemknął moim szlakiem obrzucając mnie bystrym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu. A przede mną odgłosy rozchlapywanej wody. Ktoś się kąpał.  
Przeganiając precz abstrakcyjne myśli, stanęłam na chwilę uspokajając oddech. Wreszcie delikatnie rozsunęłam szatę liści.  
Niewielkie leśne jeziorko siało bladymi rozbłyskami, promienie słońca odbijały się od zielonej toni. Tam kąpała się kobieta.  
Nie wiem, co mnie wtedy naszło. Może wszedł we mnie mushi, duch lasu. Zamiast się ujawnić, zerkałam ciekawie zza liści, moje oczy bezwstydnie błądziły po jej ciele.  
Czując, jak przyśpiesza mi oddech, przyglądałam się jej mocnemu, gibkiemu ciału. Grzywa purpurowych włosów opadała na twarde ramiona, strużki wody płynęły po jędrnych piersiach, mocnym brzuchu i udach, kędziorach w zagłębieniu między udami. Kobieta odrzuciła grzywę do tyłu, siejąc rozbryzgami kropel, zaklęła. Bez pośpiechu wyszła z kąpieli, poruszając się niczym kot. Jeszcze chwila i jędrne ciało przysłoniła bariera prostej yukaty.  
– Długo będziesz się tam czaić, mała? Gdzie twoje maniery?  
Dość niski i zuchwały tembr jej głosu zdradzał silny charakter. Otrząsnęłam się z transu, wychodząc zza listowia, czując jak płoną mi policzki. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.  
– Ochhh, wstydzi się...Bliżej, smarkulo!  
Podeszłam z opuszczoną głową. Z trudem panowałam nad ciałem, zupełnie jakby bijąca od kobiety energia plątała mi nogi. Przełknęłam ślinę składając ukłon.  
\- Mitarashi – sensei...  
– Jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie sensei – głos chuunin opadł o dobrą oktawę – będę w najwyższym stopniu niezadowolona. Rozumiesz? Masz mi mówić Anko – sama.  
– Tak, Anko – sama.  
– Lepiej – kunoichi starannie zaplotła włosy w koński ogon – Ty jesteś tą mężną panienką, która pragnie wiedzy? – skinęłam głową – A czy ktoś wie, że przyszłaś sama do mej chatki w lesie, mała dziewczynko?  
– Hyuuga Hizashi – sama przesyła pozdrowienia i wyrazy szacunku...  
– Czyli to oficjalna wizyta. Żeby wszystko było jasne, mała. Mam już dwoje uczniów, których uczę i nie mam czasu na cackanie się z nieśmiałą marzycielką. Wyżej głowę! No, tak lepiej. Widzę, że Hyuuga przynajmniej nauczyli cię manier- zmierzyła mnie spojrzeniem, momentalnie przewierciło mnie na wylot – Chodź ze mną.  
– Tak, Anko – sama.

*****

– To Matsuda Shiori. A to Akizuki Tsukihiko...  
– Miło cię poznać – uśmiech na poważnej twarzy długowłosego chłopca. Odpowiedziałam uśmiechem.  
– ...i Matsuzaki Taira...  
– Witaj, piękna. Skąd tak samotnie przywędrowałaś? - rudoblond chłopak uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.  
– Od twojego tatusia – syknęłam zza uśmiechniętych warg.  
– No to introdukcję mamy za sobą. Towarzystwo nieduże i prostoduszne. Tsuki – kun!  
– Tak, Anko - sama?  
– Wytłumacz Shiori co tu wolno, a co nie. Zapoznaj ją z obowiązkami. Macie półgodziny, a potem widzę was na treningu taijutsu. W ten sposób lepiej się poznamy. No! Do dzieła.

*****

– Zupełnie nieźle ci poszło, mała – Anko obserwowała, jak ocieram krew z nosa – Ci dwaj szmondacy są już zupełnie nieźli w walce wręcz. Można powiedzieć, że to ich mocna strona. Dlaczego nie użyłaś genjutsu?  
– Bo to byłoby nieuczciwe... - zaczęłam, ale kunoichi natychmiast mi przerwała.  
– Nie chcę słyszeć takich głupot. Znaczy co? Gdy napotkasz shinobi wyzwiesz go na uczciwy pojedynek? Chyba na łepek upadłaś, mała!  
– Nie to miałam na myśli. Przecież jesteśmy kolegami z drużyny, powinniśmy się szanować. Być wobec siebie szczerzy...  
– Nie w walce treningowej. Chyba trzeba ci lekcji, właź na pole walki!  
– Tak jest.  
– Postawa. Już!  
Anko walczyła stylem węża, jej ręce wirowały jak para rozwścieczonych gadów. Ja stanęłam w postawie koppo, stopy na szerokość ramion, plecy i głowa prosto, dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści.  
Anko zaatakowała zadając serię ciosów, szybkie kopnięcie musnęło mój policzek, zablokowałam ciosy rękami. I odpowiedziałam prawym prostym, kunoichi zatoczyła się do tyłu, natychmiast poszłam do przodu, próbując ją dobić. Błąd, jej chwiejna postawa opadła jak znoszony płaszcz, momentalnie kopnęła mnie w biodro, aż zachwiałam się na nogach. Cios kantem dłoni w gardło zgiął mnie w pół. Poczułem jeszcze, jak przeciwniczka przetacza się po moich plecach, nim mocne kopnięcie z prostego podbicia trafiło mnie w twarz. Pociemniało mi w oczach.  
Obudziłam się z głową na kolanach Anko, patrząc na jej szeroki zaraźliwy uśmiech.  
– No, zupełnie nieźle. Za rok czy dwa będzie umiała potłuc mnie na miazgę. Póki co pamiętaj, że w walce nie ma czegoś takiego jak zasady. Zapamiętasz? Dobrze. Wstawaj, dzieciaku.  
Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że Tsukihiko zniknął. Gdzie był, cóż, zdradził mi to zapach gotowanego ryżu. Siedzący obok pola walki Głupek pociągnął tęsknie nosem.  
– Anko – sama, możemy iść na śniadanie?  
– Możemy. Mała, zapoznałaś się już z grafikiem? Dobrze. Jutro ty robisz śniadanie, a także myjesz gary i trzepiesz futony. Mam nadzieję, że umiesz gotować?  
– Jutro na śniadanie będzie onigiri z pastą fasolową. Może być?  
– Może. Tylko pamiętaj, że lubię dango...

Zima, 1581 r.

– Tsuki – kun, przypomnij mi – chuunin pocierała nos - ile misji rangi A wykonaliśmy do tej pory?  
– Jedną, Anko – sama. To ta ostatnia. Do tego szesnaście rangi D i po cztery C i B.  
– No tak. Mamy drugą misję rangi A. Ha! Widzę, że rozpiera was duma i energia. Dobrze mówię?  
– Tak, Anko – sama! - zagrzmieliśmy razem.  
– Świetnie. Może już słyszeliście, że tej nocy ktoś uprowadził dzieciaki z naszej wioski, dziewiątkę kandydatów na geninów. Wyznaczono do ich odzyskania trzy drużyny – nasza, drużynę Kurenai – san...  
Hanabi. Ha! Znów spędzimy razem czas.  
-...I jedną drużynę ANBU Morino – san. Powinni już czekać. Pakujcie się. Musimy jeszcze obejrzeć miejsce zbrodni, niedługo wyruszamy. Ruchy, dzieciaki!

*****

Zapakowałam plecak. Broń, zwoje, środki czystości, pieniądze, lekarstwa, igly i nici, opatrunki, zapas trucizn, ekwipunek specjalistyczny taki jak raki do wspinaczki czy kolce Tashibishi, wojskowe racje żywnościowe, zapasowy strój ninja w zimowym kamuflażu (buty, bawełniane spodnie i bluza, kamizelka, rękawiczki i kaptur) oraz upakowane w ciasną kostkę kimono. Szybo odziałam sie w strój polowy. Tylko oczy pozostawały odkryte, ale skóra wokół nich i tak została posmarowana czarną maścią.  
Anko, również w kamuflażu, sprawdziła nasze plecaki, skinęła głową z oszczędną aprobatą. Wyszliśmy.  
Nie potrzebowaliśmy dużo czasu, by dotrzeć do „miejsca zbrodni”. ANBU, czterech wojowników w zimowym kamuflażu oraz drużyna Kurenai, Hanabi (oczywiście), a także Aburame Shino i Inuzuka Kiba, ten ostatni z dużym białym psem przy nodze, czekało na nas. Jeden z ANBU podszedł do Anko.  
– Tutaj - wskazał teren przy częstokole – Ślady stóp dziecięcych, a dalej także porywacza. Najlepiej sami się z tym zapoznajcie. Tylko szybko, bo nadciąga śnieżyca.  
Faktycznie, ponure i szare niebo stopniowo przykrywały ciemne pękate chmury. Jakieś dwa kilometry na wschód od nas śnieg już padał, kryjąc drzewa mglistą zamiecią.  
Przynajmniej śnieg pozwalał nam czytać ślady. ANBU obserwowali nas, gdy nasza ósemka przykucnęła wokół.  
Ściszonymi głosami wymienialiśmy uwagi. Milczałam. Byłem ponoć zupełnie niezłym tropicielem, ale gdzie mi do Inuzuki, Aburame, Hanabi czy Tsukiego. Niech każdy robi to, co potrafi najlepiej.  
– Wiecie już, co trzeba wiedzieć? - twardy głos Morino.  
– Tak – Kurenai skinęła głową – Hanabi – chan, co widzisz?  
– Wyczuwam ich – głos Hyuugi był stłumiony i niewyraźny, jej oczy nieobecne – Są kilkanaście kilometrów od nas. Mam na myśli dzieci. Ktokolwiek je prowadzi umie kryć swoją czakrę.  
– Ale znasz drogę? Dobrze. Kiba – kun?  
– Ja i Akamaru czujemy ich zapach. Dziewiątka dzieci i czworo ninja z nimi. Mam tropić?  
– Tak, ruszajmy, szkoda czasu. Morino – san, ruszamy?  
– Tak, Yuuhi – san – ninja poprawił kaptur – Inuzuka przodem, bądźcie czujni. I jeszcze jedno. W ciągu dwóch ostatnich dni straciliśmy dwu zwiadowców. Przepadli bez śladu w lesie, a pozostali tropiciele donoszą o obecności wrogich ninja wokół wioski. Co najmniej kilka drużyn. W planie jest zapolować na nich, ale to dopiero gdy wrócimy. W drogę...


	4. Chapter 4

Wiosna ,1573 r

Hanabi klasnęła w dłonie z zachwytem. Puchata szara wiewiórka wspięła się na jej ramię, skubiąc delikatnie włosy i policzek. Do Hinaty łasił się kudłaty, pulchny szczeniak. Obie Hyuugi z radością bawiły się ze zwierzakami, które to, choć przekonująco piszczały, a ich futerka miały odpowiednią fakturę i zapach, były niczym innym jak tworem mego umysłu.  
Hanabi ze śmiechem gładziła wiewiórkę. Hinata wzięła szczeniaka na ręce. Sapnął i ziewnął tuląc się do starszej Hyuugi. Obie dziewczęta przypatrywały mi się z ciekawością. Wiewiórka wspięła się na czubek głowy Hanabi.  
– Co jeszcze potrafisz?  
Zmieniłam pieczęć. W jednej chwili na obie siostry posypał się deszcz bajecznie kolorowych kwiatów wiśni i śliw. One tez miały odpowiednią fakturę, barwy i zapach. Hinata złapała na dłoń różowy kwiat, roztarła go w dłoni i powęszyła ciekawie. Pokiwała głową z aprobatą.  
– Pięknie. Jesteś naprawdę utalentowana w genjutsu, Shiori – chan.  
Zarumieniłam się z dumy.  
– Potrafię więcej!  
Wokół nas, na podłodze pawilonu herbacianego, zalśniła błękitna struga potoku. Lustro spłynęło ze ściany, przekształcając się w chmurę barwnych motyli. Przez otwarte shoji zajrzał do środka jasnooki jeleń, zbliżył się ufnie do dziewcząt. Hanabi pogłaskała go delikatnie po karku, Hinata łowiła wirujące wokół owady.  
W tej chwili poczułam, że osiągam granicę mych możliwości, w skroniach zapulsował ból. Resztką sił sprawiłam, że jeleń wybiegł z izby, a motyle i reszta scenerii rozpłynęły się w niebycie. Otarłam nos, czując krew.  
– Oj, Shiori – chan. Chyba się przeforsowałaś! - Hanabi usiadła przy mnie, troskliwie ocierając mi nos bawełnianą chusteczką. Uśmiechnęłyśmy się do siebie.  
– Kiedy się tego nauczyłaś? - Hinata dosiadła się do nas.  
– Niedawno. Ninjutsu idzie mi słabo, wiecie, ale mam chyba talent do genjutsu.  
– Niesamowite. Przecież masz dopiero siedem lat! - Hanabi przyglądała się bacznie łagodnymi oczami.  
– Tak. Ale co powiesz na wymianę? Oddam genjutsu za twoje taijutsu, Hanabi – senpai.  
– Idźże...

Lato, 1580 r.

– Anko – sama?  
– To ja. Otwórz.  
Coś było nie tak z jej głosem. Pozbawiony był zwykłej energii. Uchyliłam shoji.  
Mitarashi, w rozchełstanym krwawoczerwonym kimonie weszła do przedpokoju wraz z wiosennym wiatrem. Zrzuciła sandały geta.  
Na jej policzku widniał solidny krwiak. Ale więcej powiedział mi jej sposób poruszania. Ktoś ją pobił.  
– Anko – sama, co się stało?  
– Przygotuj kąpiel. Ciepłą, niegorącą. I przynieś mi sake.  
– Do kąpieli?  
– Czy ja mówię niewyraźnie?  
Pobiegłam po wiadro. Kilka minut później mogłam już podgrzewać wodę na palenisku i napełnić wannę.  
Kunoichi powoli, z bólem, zrzuciła kimono i spodnią szatę. Nim zanurzyła się w kąpieli, dostrzegłam jeszcze sino szkarłatne pręgi na jej plecach i udach oraz solidny zapas krwiaków i sińców na całym ciele.  
Serce mi się ścisnęło. Oglądanie tej silnej kobiety w takim stanie...  
– Sake, Anko – sama.  
– Mmmm.  
Stałam obok z ręcznikami w dłoniach. Istny pęd myśli.  
– Kto to zrobił? Daimyo, prawda? Nasz szlachetny gość zażyczył sobie kobiety...  
– Cicho, mała, cicho.  
– Jeśli chcesz, Anko – sama, otruję tego brutala!  
– Cicho, mówię. Gdybyś potrafiła dostrzec cel w tej intrydze, mogłabyś się nazywać kunoichi. To nic - Anko przyjrzała się sinej prędze na przedramieniu, jej skóra parowała – To nic – wstała z kąpieli – podaj ręcznik.  
Moja mistrzyni nie życzyła sobie kolacji. Co prędzej rozścieliłam jej futon. Po chwili wiercenia się ułożyła się na boku.  
– Idź spać, mała.  
– Tak, Anko – sama. Dobranoc.

Zima 1581 r.

Nie dopisało nam szczęście. Odległa śnieżyca przesunęła się nad lasem, już po kilkunastu minutach śnieg zasypywał ślady. Ale co to dla Inuzuki. Kiba i jego psisko szli pewnie. Od czasu do czasu, Hanabi albo nasz kuzyn - Neji, z ANBU, używali byakugana by upewnić się, że podążamy za tropem.  
– Zacierają ślady – zameldował Inuzuka – Trójka ninja idzie za grupą i zaciera ślady. Ale nic to. Nie mogą zatrzeć zapachu, przynajmniej dzieciaków, bo sami pachną słabo i ledwo ich czujemy. Ale nie zgubimy ich.  
– Ciszej – mruknął Ibiki – Trop, zamiast gadać.  
– Oczywiście. Przepraszam, Morino – sama.  
Szliśmy wilczym truchtem, dziesięć kroków biegiem, dziesięć szybkim marszem. Mogliśmy tak iść całymi godzinami. Trening.  
Szybko dowiedzieliśmy się, że grupa za którą idziemy, unika szlaków i zasadzek naszych shinobi czających się przy drużkach leśnych. Siłą rzeczy musieliśmy również iść nierówną trasą między drzewami.  
Zdążyliśmy pokonać prawie trzydzieści kilometrów w ciągu niespełna pięciu godzin nim tropiciel Hyuuga z ANBU, zatrzymał nas. Jego dłonie poruszyły się w kodzie bitewnym wioski.  
„Odpoczynek. Inuzuka, ze mną”.  
Szybko zniknęli między drzewami. Przysiedliśmy. Żułam pasek suszonego mięsa. Podałam Hanabi bukłak z winem. Podziękowała skinieniem.  
Odpoczywaliśmy przez jakiś kwadrans, nim tropiciele nie wrócili.  
„Za mną”.  
Znów ruszyliśmy stałym tempem. Niespełna pół kilometra dalej, przy ścieżce, pas stratowanej ziemi, a wokół trzej shinobi naszej wioski, rozrzuceni niczym zakrwawione lalki. Neji kucnął przy jednym z nich.  
– Haishirou – san – w głosie Hyuugi pojawił się cień emocji – znałem go.  
– Ciszej – syknął Morino. Jego dłonie poruszyły się.  
„Zasadzka. Nieudana".  
„Idziemy dalej?”  
„Tak.”  
Ruszyliśmy dalej, zostawiając zmarłych ptakom i lisom. Teraz tylko czas się liczył.  
Jakieś dwa kilometry dalej Inuzuka zatrzymał nas, rozkładając ramiona.  
„Zasadzka. Kolce”.  
Sięgnął pod cieńką warstwę śniegu. Kolec Tashibishi zniknął w jego dłoni. Gdybyśmy na to nastąpili...  
„Dookoła.”  
Minęliśmy przeszkodę.  
„Wiedzą o nas”?  
„Prawdopodobnie”.  
Tego dnia szliśmy przeszło czternaście godzin. Leśne krajobrazy stopniowo bladły, przechodząc we wzgórza i pola. Szliśmy cały czas na północ. Gdy wreszcie zatrzymaliśmy się pośród dwu łagodnych pagórków, opady śniegu słabły. Chrzęst bieli pod naszymi butami. Lodowaty wiatr przenikający pod ubrania. Obok, jakiś czas, kicał zając w białym zimowym futrze, a na tle chmur czarne cętki ptasich skrzydeł.  
Zatrzymaliśmy się tu. Zmęczenie atakowało mięśnie i płuca impulsami bólu. Musieliśmy odpocząć.  
Usadowieni wkoło zjedliśmy skromną kolację. Jeszcze chwila medytacji, by podnieść temperaturę swego ciała i spać. Kładliśmy się blisko siebie, dzieląc ciepłem. Jeden ANBU został na straży. Zasnęłam w ramionach Hanabi i nic mi się nie śniło.  
Czyjaś twarda ręka potrząsnęła moim ramieniem. Ocknęłam się momentalnie. ANBU, anonimowy w swej masce małpy, obudził Hanabi i ruszył budzić pozostałych.  
Hanabi wymamrotała.  
– Jeszcze pięć minut...  
– Nie mamy pięciu minut, Kwiatuszku. Wstawaj, już.  
Uchyliła niechętnie oczy. Skupiłam się na mym wewnętrznym zegarze pewna, że spaliśmy cztery godziny. Dość by wypocząć i kontynuować pościg.  
Śniadanie jedliśmy już w marszu.  
W kilka godzin później w polu widzenia pojawiła się Dolina Końca. Ograniczona z obu stron skalistymi zboczami, wyrzeźbiona, jak chciała tradycja, przez moce wyzwolone podczas pojedynku dwu wielkich ninja. Na dnie doliny zastygła w lodowym uścisku rzeczka, a kilkaset kroków dalej ścieliły się na zboczu sople, niczym tygrysie kły. Tyle zostało z wodospadu ogarniętego oddechem zimy.  
Widoki te oglądaliśmy ze ścieżki na zachodnim zboczu. Nie było sensu iść dnem doliny. Wspinając się po skałach wodospadu, bylibyśmy łatwą zdobyczą, stąd trasa po trawersie. Szliśmy ostrożnie, asekurując się nawzajem. To był minus tej ścieżki, pokryta śniegiem i lodem, dawała niewiele punktów oparcia. Ale nic to. Dla shinobi ten teren był pewny jak podłoga.  
Dotarliśmy do wodospadu dwie godziny później, tu pies Inuzuki znów powęszył, ponownie łapiąc trop. Ruszyliśmy na północ, cały czas na północ. W kierunku Otogakure.  
Otoczeni lodowym polem, dającym złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, szliśmy w równych odstępach od siebie. Dlaczego złudnych?  
Przekonałam się, gdy nagle wokół pokrywa śniegu pękła, uwalniając kilka cieni w białych strojach. Zaatakowali błyskawicznie, nie zostawiając ułamka sekundy na myślenie.  
Jeden z cieni niemal na mnie wpadł, nim zdążyłam wykonać unik. Tsuki zasłonił mnie nastawionym mieczem. Świsnął obciążony ciężarkiem łańcuch, owijając się wokół broni mego kolegi. Drugi ninja zaatakował Tsukiego i jedyne co chłopak mógł zrobić to puścić rękojeść sięgając po kunai.  
Cisnęłam shurikenem ponad ramieniem Akizukiego. Mierzyłam w twarz i chybiłam. Wokół rozszalał się bój. Nie było bojowych okrzyków czy zawołań rodowych. Tylko skrzypienie śniegu pod butami i szczęk stali.  
I charkot płynący z poderżniętego gardła. Nie było czasu się rozglądać. W powietrzu syknęła strzałka, poczułam ukłucie w udo. Wiedząc, że trucizna za chwilę mnie powali sięgnęłam po kolejne shaken tym razem ciskając całą ich chmurę. Dwaj przeciwnicy rozpaczliwie walczącego Tsukiego zachwiali się na nogach. Jeden trafiony w gardło i skroń padł, charcząc, drugi zasłonił się uniesionym ramieniem. Zachwiał się, trucizna działała szybko. Ostrze Tsukihiko wbiło się w brzuch, chłopak przekręcił klingę i do wtóru trzasków i skrzypienia żeber rozpruł brzuch aż do mostka. Buchnął smród, gdy rozluźniły się zwieracze.  
W tym momencie poczułam, że lewa noga odmawia mi posłuszeństwa, zastygając w bolesnym skurczu. Upadłam. Ktoś skoczył w moją stronę. To koniec.  
Nagły cios zatrzymał ninja w pół ataku. Palce Hanabi wbiły się w splot słoneczny i tchawicę, tak by zabić. Shinobi padł w drgawkach.  
Nagle zapadła cisza.  
Wchodząc w trans, tak jak mnie uczono, zwolniłam działanie trucizny. W samą porę, bo paraliż sięgał już serca. Przed oczami latały mi ognisto zielone plamy. Ktoś mnie podtrzymał. Hanabi.  
– Hanabi – chan, nie jesteś ranna?  
– Nie – Hyuuga sięgnęła po plecak – Leż spokojnie, Shiori – chan. Trucizna...  
– Wiem przecież.  
Leżąc nieruchomo i oddychając płytko, czekałam, aż Hanabi poda mi antidotum, małą kulkę lekarstwa. Przełknęłam.  
Kilka minut później poczułam z ulgą, jak paraliż zaczyna się cofać. Padł na mnie cień.  
– Jak z nią?  
– Jeszcze kilka minut i wstanie, Anko – sama.  
– Dobrze. Szykujcie się, dzieciaki. Zaraz ruszamy dalej...  
Faktycznie, kilka minut później wstałam o własnych siłach. Rozejrzałam się. Lewe ramie Tairy owijał zakrwawiony bandaż. Naznaczone czerwienią opatrunki piętnowały jeszcze kilkoro z naszej dwunastki. Czy też jedenastki. Jeden z ANBU leżał nieruchomo z przerąbanym gardłem. Biorąc pod uwagę, że zaatakowała nas ósemka shinobi mieliśmy chyba względy u Kami.  
Ósemka zamordowanych leżała bezwładnie. Przyjrzałam im się. Żadnych znaków charakterystycznych, nic, po czym można by ich rozpoznać. Proste białe stroje, broń i ekwipunek bez żadnych cech wspólnych.  
Neji uklęknął przy zmarłych, szepcząc wersety Hanna – Shin – Kyo.  
„Gotowi? - palce Morino zamigotały – „Dalej. Inuzuka przodem.”  
Poranne słońce otuliło miejsce boju łagodnym uściskiem, malując skręcone ciała swymi promieniami. Uchyliłam maskę, by wypluć zbędne myśli.  
W drogę.

*****

Pies Inuzuki prowadził nas przez pola lodowe. Omijając zasypane śniegiem szlaki, by uniknąć kolejnej pułapki biegliśmy stałym tempem. Dziesięć kroków biegiem, dziesięć szybkim marszem. I tak bez końca.  
Wyforsowałam się przed grupę rozkładając ramiona, by ich zatrzymać.  
„Ktoś nas obserwuje. Czujecie?”  
„Nie – Anko odpowiedziała kodem – Na pewno?”  
„Tak. Jestem pewna”.  
Grupa rozglądała się. Neji dostrzegł pierwszy.  
„Na zachód, jakieś dwieście kroków”.  
Zerknęłam.  
„Nic nie widzę. Hanabi?  
„On ma rację. Czuję i widzę technikę obserwacyjną. Oko”.  
„Kto?”  
„Nie wiem".  
„Czujność – Morino wezwał nas do dalszej drogi – Musimy iść dalej. Naprzód".  
Wkroczyliśmy między pagórki. Ostrzeżeni przed niebezpieczeństwem nadkładaliśmy drogi, by nie wspinać się pod górę. Na szczytach pagórów bylibyśmy doskonale widoczni. Omijając wzniesienia, wiliśmy się niczym wąż i choć poświęcaliśmy czas, to przynajmniej zwiększaliśmy szansę na zaskoczenie przeciwnika.  
Neiji zamigotał w kodzie.  
„Jesteśmy śledzeni”.  
„Kto, od kiedy, jak daleko i jak długo” – Morino był konkretny do bólu.  
„Trójka ninja. Są na naszym tropie od jakiegoś kwadransa. Trzymają się w odległości kilku kilometrów. Sprawdzają trop, cofają się i wracają. Hanabi – san?”  
„Potwierdzam.”  
„Szybciej”.  
Przyśpieszyliśmy tempo poganiani lękiem, że lada chwila spadną nam na głowy wraży ninja. Co prawda trzech shinobi nie powinno być dla naszej jedenastki wielkim wyzwaniem, ale z łatwością mogliby nas przetrzymać i wezwać posiłki. Szybciej!  
Minęliśmy pagórkowaty teren. Wyszliśmy na ostatnie wzniesienie. Leżąc na śniegu, przystąpiliśmy do obserwacji.  
Przed nami szczyt górski ziejący u swych stóp wejściem do jaskini. Wrażenie był niepokojące, jakby lada chwila z ciemności pod skalnym nawisem miały wyrwać się złowrogie tengu albo inne demony z legend.  
– Akamaru – Inuzuka szepnął, gładząc psi łeb, psisko przywarowało – Dzieci weszły do środka jaskini. Kilka godzin temu.  
– Dobrze – Morino sknął na Nejiego – Jak tamci?  
– Są o jakieś dwa kilometry za nami. Biorąc pod uwagę ich tempo, mogą tu być już za piętnaście – dwadzieścia minut.  
– Kurenai – san – jounin zwrócił się do kunoichi – Możesz nas okryć niewidzialnością?  
– Wszystkich? Nie. Ale jest inny sposób. Shiori – chan?  
– Tak, Yuuhi – sama?  
– Mam dla ciebie zadanie. W sam raz dla odważnej kunoichi.  
Skinęłam głową, słuchając uważnie.  
– Pójdziemy w dziesiątkę. Wytłumimy naszą czakrę do zera. Ty zostaniesz tutaj. Użyjesz genjutsu, by stworzyć nasz klony i pójdziesz na zachód w kierunku tamtego lasku. Gdy tamci ninja pójdą za tobą ściągnij ich do siebie, a potem wytłum czakrę i ukryj się. Jeśli spiszesz się dobrze zyskamy dość czasu, by zinfiltrować kryjówkę Oto. Gdy wyprowadzimy dzieci, dołączysz do nas. Zrozumiałaś?  
Zerknęłam na Anko i Morino. Jounin skinął głową z ograniczoną aprobatą. Moja chuunin poklepała mnie po ramieniu.  
– Dasz radę, mała.  
– Tak. Oczywiście.  
– Pójdę z nią – Hanabi dotknęłą mojej dłoni – Na wszelki wypadek.  
– Nienajgorszy pomysł - czerwonooka chuunin skinęła głową - Wspierajcie się. Morino - san?  
– Wszystko ustalone – Ibiki poprawił kaptur - nie traćmy czasu. Przed nami pół kilometra czołgania się. Tłumcie czakrę – skinął głową - dobrze. Matsuda, twórz iluzję. My ruszamy, a wasza dwójka odbija na zachód. Powodzenia.  
Przysiadłam w postawie medytacyjnej. Czekał mnie spory wysiłek. Jedna po drugiej złudne postacie moich towarzyszy pojawiały się wokół, każda z iskrą czakry, tak by oszukać zmysły tropiących nas ninja.  
Otworzyłam oczy.  
Oceniłam krytycznie swoje dzieło. Może być. Kształt, barwa, faktura, dźwięk wydawany przez stopy zagłębiające się w śniegu, chyba o niczym nie zapomniałam. Co prędzej ruszyłyśmy na zachód w stronę pasa czerniejących drzew. W międzyczasie reszta ninja liścia czołgała się w kierunku jaskini. Poruszali się ostrożnie, na tle śniegu byli niemal niewidoczni.  
Powodzenia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniżej słowniczek języka japońskiego, czyli dingo udaje, że umie mówić po japońsku:
> 
> Sozokujin - dziedzic  
> Miko - dziewczyna w służbie świątyni, ew. czarodziejka

Jesień, 1581 r.

Ogród na tyłach rezydencji Hyuuga olśniewał. Ozdobiony drzewkami bonsai, zacieniony przez ciemnozielone cyprysy, obsypany kwieciem, jego granice wytyczały cztery kamyki usadowione tu przez projektanta zgodnie z duchem zen. W centrum znajdował się staw o dnie ozdobionym wypolerowanymi kamyczkami. Poruszające się w nim egzotyczne ryby wyglądały niczym pulsujące życiem kwiaty.  
Razem z Hanabi siedziałyśmy na brzegu stawu. Drobna Hyuuga była w świetnym nastroju, a skoro ona była szczęśliwa, to ja również. Powód? Hanabi skończyła szesnaście lat, z tej okazji wyprawiono uroczyste święto. Pyszności na stole, mniam. Był to odpoczynek od nieustannej surowej dyscypliny, a także okazja, by okazać sobie wzajemny szacunek i czułość. Co prawda to ostatnie tylko dla mojego Kwiatuszka.  
-...I wtedy Konohamaru wrzucił Hinacie żabkę za kimono. Szkoda, że tego nie widziałaś! Moja siostrzyczka skakała jak koza. On, znaczy Konohamaru, jest taki dziecinny. A przecież ma szesnaście lat! Powinien być już mężczyzną...!  
Moja słodka Hanabi. Mniam.  
-...Ach, ten Konohamaru. Ach, ci chłopcy. Ci mężczyźni. Z nimi źle, a bez nich jeszcze gorzej...  
– Mój Kwiatuszek rozkwita – zamruczałam – Od kiedy to zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać o chłopcach, Hanabi – chan?  
– Nie wiem – Hyuuga przyglądała mi się z uśmiechem – To już cztery lata odkąd krwawiłam po raz pierwszy. Od tego czasu jestem kobietą i damą i, jak mój ojciec nieustannie powtarza, powinnam się tak zachowywać. Ale miło czasem trochę pomarzyć.  
– O kim marzy moja przyjaciółka? Chyba nie o Konohamaru?  
– Nie! - Hanabi roześmiała się – No, może trochę. To wstrętne chłopaczysko jako pierwsze ciągnęło mnie za włosy. Chyba dlatego mam słabość do tego głupka.  
– Przypomniał mi się Taira. Fuj!  
– A o kim ty marzysz, Shiori – chan? Może o Tsukihiko?  
– Tsuki jest dla mnie miły -wyznałam z zakłopotaniem – Ale nie o nim marzę...  
– A o kim? - Hanabi oparła podbródek na kolanach, uśmiechając się życzliwie.  
– Nie powiem.  
– No nie bądź taka! - moja przyjaciółka śmiała się – Masz piętnaście lat, Shiori – chan. To ten czas.  
– O Konohamaru – Hanabi zrzedła mina – Żartuję! Żartuję – teraz to ja się uśmiechałam – Tak szczerze lubię patrzeć jak Tsuki się kąpie. Ach, te wypukłości chłopięcej muskulatury. Ładny widok.  
– Ładny – przyznała Hanabi z ulgą – przez chwilę bałam się...zresztą nieważne. A więc Tsuki, tak? Powodzenia, Shiori – chan. Będę cię wspierać.  
– Jak miło...  
Obie zamilkłyśmy nagle, gdy nasze zmysły poraził impuls czakry. Jeszcze zanim ninja pojawił się w ogrodzie, wiedziałyśmy już kto nas odwiedził.  
– Dzień dobry, Hanabi – hime! Witaj, Matsuda – san! - Konohamaru skłonił się z szacunkiem, ale jego rozbawione spojrzenie zaprzeczało tej czołobitności – Przeszkadzam?  
– Owszem – Hanabi pokosiła na niego oczy – Czego chcesz, sozokujin?  
– Przechodziłem więc wpadłem, by się przywitać – chłopak szczerzył białe zęby i mrużył oczy w szerokim uśmiechu – Właśnie wróciliśmy z misji dyplomatycznej w Kraju Fal. Stęskniłem się za księżniczką.  
– Zdałeś już raport Kage? Znaczy swemu dziadkowi? Na pewno pęka z dumy.  
– Owszem. Najpierw obowiązki, potem przyjemność więc wpadłem do księżniczki i czarodziejki – Haanbi przewróciła oczami, demonstrując niesmak – A skoro mowa o przyjemności – chłopak zerwał kwiat jaśminu podając mi go z ukłonem – dla czarodziejki. Wiedz, że podczas misji często o tobie myślałem, Shiori – san. Zaszczycisz mnie spacerem?  
– Cóż.. - przełknęłam pierwsze zaskoczenie rzucając Hanabi przestraszone spojrzenie – Może innymi razem, Konohamaru – san.  
– Jak sobie życzysz – musnął wargami mój policzek, drgnęłam – Do zobaczenia, Shiori no Miko. Pa, Hyuuga – san.  
– Do zobaczenia...  
Chłopak odszedł energicznie, jego geta skrzypiały po żwirze. Otrząsnęłam się już zerkając z niepokojem na Hanabi. Twarz Hyuugi niczego nie wyrażała.  
– Hanabi – chan...  
– Chcę wierzyć – wycedziła – że to tylko jego wygłup. Ale nie wierzę...  
– Hanabi – chan! On tylko próbuje wzbudzić twoją zazdrość! Nie widzisz tego?  
– Widzę – dziewczyna opuściła głowę, kryjąc twarz za zasłoną włosów, gdy uniosła wzrok, jej oczy miały lodowaty wyraz – Wybacz, ale muszę cię opuścić, Matsuda – san. Mam obowiązki i nie wątpię, że ty również.  
– Kwiatuszku...  
– Nie mów tak do mnie! - w jej oczach płonęły uraza, żal i gniew – Proszę, nie mów tak do mnie. Odprowadzę cię do wyjścia, Matsuda – san.  
Nie pamiętałam drogi do domu. Zdałam sobie nagle sprawę, że siedzę pod ścianą w zaułku obok jadłodajni Ichiraku Ramen, z kolanami przyciśniętymi do czoła, obejmując oburącz uda, czując jak moje łzy wsiąkają w yukatę. Żal odebrał mi zdolność myślenia. Pierwszy raz widziałam taki wyraz oczu Hanabi, patrzyła na mnie jak na obcą osobę. Jakby lata naszej przyjaźni nagle przestały się liczyć.  
I to z powodu jednego głupiego chłopaka.  
\- Dlaczego mi to robisz, Hanabi? Dlaczego...

Zima, 1581 r.

Nasza dwójka na czele grupy iluzji pędziła między drzewami. Z ust moich tworów buchały kłęby pary, jeszcze jeden dowód na stopień ich wizualizacji. Mogłam być zadowolona ze swego dzieła.  
Czułam też jak iskry czakry trójki wrażych ninja, przyśpieszyły tempo. Za najdalej dwadzieścia minut mieli wejść w granice lasu będącego teraz naszym schronieniem. Nie mieliśmy dość czasu, by zastawić pułapkę. Trzeba było się ukryć i mieć nadzieję, że zniknięcie naszej grupy tamci potraktują jako dobre ukrycie czakry.  
Jedno nie dawało mi spokoju. Dlaczego wejście do jaskini Oto nie zostało okryte iluzją? To było niemal jak zaproszenie...  
Nie ma czasu. Później będę się tym martwić. Teraz trzeba zająć się własnymi sprawami. Pierwsza – ukryć swą czakrę. Druga – odwołać iluzje.  
Wpadłyśmy na leśną polanę. Tu Hanabi ułożyła palce w znak.  
„Rozdzielamy się. Ukryj się, Shiori.  
Padłam na kolana, jak najszybciej odgarniając śnieg. W ciągu minuty wykopałam płytki dół. Dość by okryć się śniegiem, nie pozostawiając po sobie śladów. Zastygłam w bezruchu.  
Moje serce uderzało raz na minutę. Oddech – trzy razy na minutę. Zastygłam. W tej chwili zniknęło poczucie obecności tamtych. Teraz nie możemy użyć żadnych technik tajemnych, nie informując o tym przeciwnika.  
Czas płynął. Mój wewnętrzny zegar informował mnie, że minęła przeszło godzina, gdy poczułam ciężkie kroki po śniegu nad moim grobem. Stanął dokładnie nade mną.  
Zaatakować? A po co? Niech sobie idzie, im dłużej pozostanę w ukryciu, tym lepiej...  
To był wstrząs. W jednej chwili mocarne łapsko wbiło się w śnieg, paluchy zacisnęły się wokół gardła. Zostałam wyrwana z kryjówki niczym noworodek z łona matki.  
Olbrzymi shinobi w kamuflażu musiał mieć dobre dwa metry wzrostu. Musiał być potwornie silny, bo trzymał mnie w powietrzu i dławił bez żadnego wysiłku. Oczy, matowe jak kamienie na dnie stawu, nie miały żadnego wyrazu.  
– Mam cię, dziwko – warknął – Spróbuj sięgnąć po broń, a złamię ci kark jak patyk.  
Przez chwilę miałam szansę na czysty cios w krocze. Powstrzymało mnie przed tym przeczucie, że jeśli kopnę, instynktowny skurcz mięśni olbrzyma złamie mi kark, zaiste jak patyk. Zacharczałam. Wisiałam jak ryba na haczyku, dławiąc się obcym powietrzem, z płucami pękającymi z bólu.  
Jeśli nie możesz oddychać, nie możesz walczyć. Gai – sensei powtarzał to często.  
Przed oczami wirowały mi czarne kręgi. Nagle uścisk rozluźnił się odrobinę, na tyle bym mogła wciągnąć odrobinę powietrza w płuca. Żadna przyjemność tego świata nie mogła się równać z tym jednym wdechem.  
– Gdzie twoi kompani, dziwko?  
Sapnęłam przez nos.  
– Dostaniemy was wszystkich! - syknął.  
– Dostaniecie kopniaka! - warknęłam sięgając po kunai. W tej chwili bolesny cios w nadgarstek wytrącił mi broń z ręki, a uścisk ponownie zakleszczył tchawicę.  
Umrę tu. Nie! Na pomoc! Gdzie jesteś, Hanabi?  
Nagle uścisk rozluźnił się. Opadłam bezwładnie podobnie jak ramię olbrzyma. Przez plamy ciemności wirujące mi przed oczami dostrzegłam jeszcze jak palce Hanabi wbijają się pod kolano, w ścięgno, odbierając tamtemu władzę w nodze. Olbrzym zamachnął się sprawną ręką, padając, powalony impetem swego ciosu. Otworzył usta do wrzasku, gdy palce Hyuugi wbiły mu się w krtań, z ust pociekła krew. Zacharczał. Potężne łapska zacisnęły się wokół żeber dziewczyny, jeszcze chwila, a złamię ją jak patyczek. W tej chwili Hyuuga zadała ostatni cios niczym piorun, w okolice serca. Krew buchnęła mu z ust i nosa. Hanabi opadła na ciało konającego shinobi.  
Chwiejąc się na nogach, podeszłam do splecionej ze sobą pary. Wspólnym wysiłkiem rozluźniłyśmy uścisk trupa. Hanab dotknęła żeber, sycząc z bólu.  
– Ciężko jesteś ranna?  
– Parę siniaków. To nic, Shiori. Znikajmy stąd, zanim trafią tu tamci.  
– Masz rację...  
Chwilę później biegłyśmy już między drzewami. Byle dalej, czując jak nadciągają wrogowie.

*****

Pierwsza strzała przeszyła powietrze i pień drzewa jakieś pół godziny później. Gdyby Hanabi nie wykonała instynktownego uniku, pocisk przeszyłby ją na wylot.  
Błyskawicznie odskoczyłyśmy w przeciwnych kierunkach. Kryjąc się za drzewami, zastygłyśmy bez ruchu.  
„Czuję go. Jakieś pięćset kroków na wschód”.  
Pięćset kroków. Celny strzał z takiej odległości? Z jakiego łuku? Jaka broń dawała taką siłę przebicia?  
– Uważaj!  
Jeden z wieczornych cieni ożył i rzucił się na mnie owładnięty żądzą zabijania. W mgnienie oka rozdwoił się i roztroił. Trzy cienie w bieli dopadły mnie nim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć genjutsu na ninjutsu.  
Cień po lewej zaatakował stylem kempo, podwójnym uderzeniem w szczękę i żołądek. Ten po prawej padł, smagając stopą na wysokości kostek. Odskoczyłam w uniku, opierając się o drzewo zdając sobie sprawę, że postępuję zgodnie z przewidywaniami wrogów. Kolejny ruszył na Hanabi nim zdążyła dać mi pomoc.  
Sięgnęłam po kunai ciskając precyzyjnie w gardło tego po lewej. Trafiłam i cień rozpłynął się bez śladu. Tylko po to by pojawiły się dwa kolejne klony.  
– Co jeszcze potrafisz? - cień po lewej.  
– Zabaw nas – syknął ten po prawej.  
Dzięki bogom za męską głupotę! Gdy oni sobie gadali dostałam dość czasu, by złożyć palce w znaki, w jednej chwili pół materialne iluzje pojawiły się wokół. Każda dobyła kunai. Każda skoczyła do przodu.  
Sześć iluzji i ja siódma. W tej chwili Hanabi splotła palce w znaki. Kolejne dwa klony pojawiły się wokół Hyuugi.  
Świst!  
Strzała przebiła dwie moje iluzje jednocześnie. Rozpłynęły się bez śladu. W tej chwili klony Hanabi dopadły mego realnego przeciwnika, zasypując go deszczem ciosów.  
Nie był głupi. Cofał się z rozwagą, parując ciosy klonów, by odciąć się od nich jednym ze swych odbić. W tej chwili ciśnięty shuriken minął moje gardło o włos. Odpowiedziałam genjutsu makura no hiruma wbijając ostrze mego umysłu w jego psyche. Zatoczył się, a jego białą maskę, naznaczyła krew lejąca się z nosa. Był silny. Cios mentalny, który zadałam, powinien uśmiercić nawet silnego mężczyznę. A tu nic, ledwo się zachwiał i natychmiast skoczył na mnie, dosłownie zmiatając moją iluzję próbującą go zatrzymać. Szczęknęły ostrza kunai. Kolejna strzała i kolejna iluzja do piachu.  
Wiedziałam, że spróbuje zepchnąć mnie w bok, w zasięg łucznika. Nie mogłam na to pozwolić. Gdy uderzył nisko mierząc w lewą nogę, wyskoczyłam w powietrze obracając się wokół osi swego ciała i zadając kopnięcie. Zatoczył się trafiony w głowę. W okamgnieniu przesunęłam się za niego, oddzielając się jego ciałem od łucznika.  
Za moimi plecami wrzała walka między Hanabi i jej klonami, a tworami ninjutsu wroga. Nie mogłam jej pomóc. Wróg przede mną absorbował całą moją uwagę.  
Szale wagi przeważyły w jednej chwili. Wykonałam, tak jak mnie uczono, mylący gest prostego genjutsu. Jego gałki oczne poruszyły się, reagując na znak, przez chwilę nie widział mej prawej ręki i wykorzystałam to natychmiast, zadając cios w żebra. Rozległa się seria ostrych trzasków, oczy shinobi zeszkliły się, gdy przy pomocy ninjutsu opanował ból i szok.  
Atakował zaciekle, zadając szybkie ciosy. Cofałam się spokojnie, wymuszając rytm i gdy dostrzegłam w jego oczach autohipnozę wykonałam gest kolejnego genjutsu. To musiała być jego słaba strona. Zachwiał się na pół sekundy, a to, na poziomie, który prezentowaliśmy, była wieczność. Uderzyłam w mostek, kość pękła z chrupotem. Ostre odłamki kości poszatkowały mu serce i płuca. Padł bezwładnie i skonał u mych stóp.  
Świst!  
Odskoczyłam w dzikim uniku. Strzała drasnęła me ramię. Co prędzej zmieniłam pozycję, widząc jak ostatni klon zamordowanego ninja rozpływa się w cieniach. Hanabi złapała mnie za ramię, wciągając za pień drzewa. Tam zastygłyśmy w bezruchu.  
– Hanabi?  
– Już sprawdzam – Hyuuga skoncentrowała się na swoim kekken genkai – Zniknął. Opuścił stanowisko. Nie mogę go wyczuć.  
– W ogóle? Przecież byakugan...  
– Nie mogę go wyczuć, Shiori – Hanabi była cierpliwa do bólu - po prostu zniknął. Jedyne co możemy zrobić to sprawdzić jego ostatnią pozycję.  
– Ruszajmy więc.

*****

Odwróciły się role. Jelenie polują na wilka. Myśliwy stał się zwierzyną.  
Kidomaru biegł nieśpiesznie, starając się wyczuć wrogą czakrę. Nie wyczuwał czakry Jirobo, ani Sakona.  
O śmierci tego pierwszego powiedziały mu padlinożerne ptaki. Nad lasem unosił się ich tuzin. Ten drugi, cóż, jego śmierć widział na własne oczy.  
Kidomaru skręcił w kierunku pola lodowego, niedaleko wejścia do kryjówki, skąd, jak przypuszczał, nadeszły obie kobiety.  
Kobiety! Dwie smarkate genin, które upolowały dwójkę jonin dźwięku. Czy byli zbyt aroganccy? Zbyt pewni zwycięstwa? Tak. Tak. Nie powtarza się tych samych błędów.  
Wbiegł w piasek na krawędzi strumienia, następnie wszedł w nurt, biegnąc w górę cieku wodnego. Kilkadziesiąt kroków dalej widział pasująca mu przesiekę w lesie. Z odległości stu kroków dostrzegał wyraźnie swe tropy odciśnięte na brzegu płynącej wody. Jeśli idą jego śladem, tu właśnie będą musiały się zatrzymać, by zbadać trop.  
Przygotował łuk i zastygł bez ruchu.  
Zobaczył jedną z nich, tę drobniejszą. Kunoichi przyklękła przy zwalonym drzewie znaczącym jego ścieżkę kończącą się w wejściu do potoku.  
Przygotował łuk stając w postawie mistrza kyujutsu. W jednej chwili zrósł się w jedno z celem. Wiedział już, że ten strzał będzie celny.  
Napiął cięciwę. Zmierzył. I nagle dostrzegł czakrę. To klon. Genjutsu tak doskonale wykonane, że zmyliło go w pierwszej chwili. Rozluźnił cięciwę i płynnym ruchem schował strzałę do kołczana yazutsu, wyplecionego z lakierowanego rattanu. Cofnął się w cień, stopił z lasem, wytężając słuch aż do bólu. Gdzieś tu musi być wróg. Skupić się. Zlokalizować. Albo umrzeć.  
Kilkadziesiąt kroków po lewej skrzypnęła gałązka pod czyjąś stopą. Bardzo ostrożnie Kidomaru położył się w śniegu i nie zdradzając swego położenia, poczołgał się w las.  
Dwadzieścia kroków dalej, za krzakami obsypanymi gęsto śniegiem, był już pewny, że nie jest widoczny. Wstał ostrożnie i pobiegł bezgłośnie w kierunku kolejnego stanowiska. To była jego przewaga. Znał ten las, nie raz już tu polował. Kunoichi nie znały tego terenu. Czas.  
Mijając wyrastające między drzewami śnieżne wzniesienie, wysokości kilkunastu kroków, zwolnił. Przemieszczając się, dostrzegł jakiś ruch na skraju pola widzenia. Las zamilkł.  
Kolejny ruch. A zaraz potem eksplozja.  
Atak nie był wymierzony bezpośrednio w niego, więc instynkt pozwolił się oszukać. Coś, co mogło być tylko bombą prochową, eksplodowało nad jego głową rażąc uszy i ściągając mu na głowę lawinę. W jednej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że nie umknie. A następnie huk spadającego śniegu, rozpędzona lawina objęła go swymi zimnymi ramionami. Na kilka chwil pociemniało mu w oczach.  
Odzyskał przytomność w śnieżnym grobie otulony zewsząd mrozem. Musiał działać szybko. Co prędzej złożył palce w pieczęcie, po lewej i prawej pojawiły się klony. W tego po lewej wpompował więcej czakry, dając mu ludzką aurę. Po czym dał znak. Oba klony wyrwały się spod śniegu.  
Jeden, Kidomaru poczuł to, momentalnie padł z gardłem rozprutym shurikenami. Drugi jednak zdołał dopaść drzew i umknąć.  
Żadnych dźwięków. Cisza.  
Musiał zaryzykować. Kilkoma ruchami wydostał się spod śniegu. Wstał z łukiem w garści. W tej chwili syknął shuriken. Mała czarna gwiazdka, wostatniej chwili zasłonił się przed pociskiem swym łukiem. Ostrze rozplatało yumi w środkowej części, tam gdzie stalowe ramiona zastępował drewniany uchwyt, w jednej chwili jego broń została zniszczona.  
Druga kunoichi, ta wyższa, stała między drzewami i właśnie sięgała do sakiewki po kolejne shaken. Z boku, słyszał to, nadchodziła druga. Zaraz wezmą go w dwa ognie.  
Co prędzej cisnął pod stopy bombę dymną. Buchnęły opary zaścielając teren na kilkanaście metrów kwardratowych.  
Kidomaru umknął.  
Już w lesie, względnie bezpieczny, schronił się za drzewem.  
Miał straszną chęć rzucić mięsem i tylko lęk przed wykryciem powstrzymał go od tego. Stracił łuk, co teraz?  
Umykać do kryjówki? Stracił dwoje towarzyszy. Gdyby jeszcze przyniósł głowy tych kobiet, może wtedy Orochimaru - sama by mu przebaczył. Ale teraz, nie miał wątpliwości, on, jonin, zostanie zredukowany do roli eksperymentalnego mięsa dla Kabuto. Co robić?  
Uciekać. Tak. Może inna wioska przyjmie wyszkolonego wojownika. Tu nie miał już czego szukać.  
Rozejrzał się raz jeszcze i, nie widząc wroga, zorientował się w stronach świata i ruszył ścieżką na zachód.

*****

– Nie wyczuwam go.  
– Jesteś pewna, Hanabi?  
– Tak. Nie ma go. Teraz naprawdę odszedł.  
– Będziemy go ścigać?  
– Nie. To nie ma sensu. Zadanie wykonane z naddatkiem. Rozbiliśmy grupę, którą mieliśmy tylko odciągnąć. Dobrze się spisałyśmy. A teraz do Otogakure wesprzeć pozostałych.  
– Prowadź...


	6. Chapter 6

Jesień, 1581 r.

Nie pamiętałam drogi do domu. Zdałam sobie nagle sprawę, że siedzę pod ścianą w zaułku obok jadłodajni Ichiraku Ramen, z kolanami przyciśniętymi do czoła, obejmując oburącz uda, czując jak moje łzy wsiąkają w yukatę. Żal odebrał mi zdolność myślenia. Pierwszy raz widziałam taki wyraz oczu Hanabi, patrzyła na mnie jak na obcą osobę. Jakby lata naszej przyjaźni nagle przestały się liczyć.  
I to z powodu jednego głupiego chłopaka.  
– Dlaczego mi to robisz, Hanabi? Dlaczego...  
W uliczce skrzypnęły sandały geta. Zerknęłam żałośnie do góry, rozpaczliwie starając się wytrzeć łzy z policzków.  
– Hej...  
Pochylała się nade mną smukła jasnoskóra dziewczyna o ciemnobrązowych włosach i ciemnych oczach. Sprawiała wrażenie zakłopotanej, ale jej usta i oczy uśmiechały się do mnie.  
– Życie jest ciężkie, co? - jej głos miał przyjemny tembr – Ktoś cię skrzywdził?  
– Aha – smarknęłam, opuszczając wzrok – Ale to nie twoja sprawa, prawda? - przez chwilę bałam się, że obrazi się i odejdzie, ale ona przykucnęła przy mnie.  
– Nazywam się Ichiraku Ayame, a ty?  
– Shiori – wymamrotałam przez zapchany nos – Matsuda.  
– Shiori? Ach! Pamiętam! Mała aktorka. Grałaś Yuki onna, Śnieżną damę w przedstawieniu kabuki. Kiedy to było, dwa miesiące temu? Ale nie sprawiasz wrażenia chłodnej jak lód.  
– Bo nie jestem. Ja po prostu... - zawahałam się, ale uśmiech Ayame zachęcił mnie do kontynuowania – Pokłóciłam się z przyjaciółką, to wszystko.  
– Rozumiem – drgnęłam, gdy pogłaskała mnie po włosach – Jesteś głodna?  
– Głodna? - biłam dziś w kwestii bezmyślności rekord za rekordem – Dlaczego głodna?  
– Czar gorącego rosołu poprawia ludziom humor. Chodź – wzięła mnie za rękę i pomogła wstać – Zjesz i porozmawiamy. Dobrze?  
– Ale dlaczego...?  
– Po prostu nie mogę patrzeć na zapłakane dziewczę. Chodź, Shiori – chan. Ja stawiam.  
– Skoro tak. Dziękuję, Ayame – san.  
– Drobiazg...

*****

Przygotowała mi poczęstunek, w rzeczy samej bardzo dobry. Zjadłam, niemal nie odrywając wzroku od jej śnieżnobiałego uśmiechu.  
Zaskoczyła mnie. Zamiast zasypywać pytaniami, zaprowadziła mnie do swej izby na tyłach jadłodajni, rozścieliła futon.  
– Nie, nie mogę. Moja sensei...  
– Twoja sensei, Mitarashi Anko, prawda? Nie martw się. Znamy się z Anko nie od dziś. Wytłumaczę cię jutro – poklepała futon – połóż się.  
Zrzuciłam yukatę i spodnią szatę juban, zostając w samej bieliźnie. Ayame delikatnie wyciągnęła z moich zaplecionych włosów hana – kanzashi, ozdobne szpile z kwiatami, uwalniając ciemną falę opadająca na ramiona.  
Ułożyłam się na futonie, Ayame przykryła mnie pikowaną kołdrą. Leżałam na boku, szczerze żałując, że nie ma tu misia z pluszu, do którego mogłabym się przytulić.  
Ayame usiadła obok.  
– Tak lepiej, prawda? Wracałam ze spaceru i usłyszałam cię. Często ci się to zdarza? Kłótnia z przyjaciółką?  
– Nie. To znaczy czasami. Ale zawsze, gdy się pokłóciłyśmy, umiałyśmy się uspokoić. Skłonić tę drugą do rozmowy. Teraz...  
– Co was skłóciło? - Ayame delikatnie gładziła moje włosy.  
– Jedno głupie chłopaczysko – sapnęłam gniewnie – Ten głąb smali cholewki do Hanabi. Zresztą on też nie jest jej obojętny. I wpadł na „genialny” pomysł. Okazał mi zainteresowanie, by rozbudzić jej zazdrość! - otarłam gniewnie nos – wyobrażasz sobie! Ten idiota...  
– Wygląda na to, że bardzo ci na niej zależy. Tak jak na przyjaciółce czy może bardziej?  
– Bardziej – przymknęłam oczy, delektując się jej dotykiem – Nie gustuję w chłopcach, a Hanabi... - zadławiłam się gniewnymi słowami jak zbyt dużym kęsem jedzenia.  
– Nie gustujesz w chłopcach. Więc dziewczęta?  
– Tak – zakryłam się kołdrą aż po nos – ale nie wszystkie. Nie rusza mnie, gdy inne dziewczyny rozbierają się do kąpieli w moim towarzystwie, ale o Hanabi zawsze potem fantazjuję. Beznadziejne, prawda?  
– A skąd. Po prostu ją kochasz. Wiem, jak to jest.  
– Masz swoją ukochaną?  
– Teraz nie – jej dłoń dotknęła mego policzka – Ale wiem, co to znaczy kochać. Jesteśmy takie same, Shiori.  
– Aha – przez chwilę obracałam w głowie słowa, nim je wypowiedziałam – Ayame?  
– Hm?  
– Zostaniesz dzisiaj ze mną?  
Jej dłoń przestała gładzić moje włosy.  
– Nie wiesz, o co prosisz.  
– Ja...  
– Nie wiesz, Shiori – chan. Nie wspominając o tym, że jesteś aż chora ze zgryzoty. Nie dam rady ukoić twego serca.  
– Tylko zostań – dotknęłam prosząco jej dłoni – bądź przy mnie. Tylko o to proszę.  
W oświetlonym pojedynczą lampką pomieszczeniu oczy Ayame wyglądały jak ciemne jaskinie, w których można się schronić. Przez długą intymną chwilę patrzyłyśmy sobie w oczy.  
Wreszcie zrzuciła swoją prostą yukatę. Nim w samej bieliźnie wsunęła się pod kołdrę, zdmuchnęła lampkę.  
– Tylko bądź grzeczna, Shiori – chan.  
– Będę – odparłam potulnie, przytulając się do niej. Objęły mnie szczupłe ramiona, otulił ciepły kobiecy zapach. Zapadłam w jej bliskość, czując nacisk piersi na mój policzek. Dłoń Ayame gładziła mój kark. Zastygłam w bezruchu sam na sam z jej oddechem i biciem serca. Sen już, już, skradał się do mnie.  
– Dobranoc, Shiori – chan.  
– Dobranoc, Ayame...

Zima, 1581 r.

Rudowłosa kunoichi poruszyła się powoli i z bólem. Zdała sobie sprawę, że leży na ziemi obok drzwi prowadzących w głąb kompleksu wioski dźwięku. Obok leżał kolejny ninja z Oto. Wokół jego głowy czerniała krwawa aura.  
Jej klatka piersiowa byłą pokryta krwią, ale tu ból był stosunkowo niewielki. Gorzej było ze stawem ramienia. Gdy ciało ocierało się o kość, ból był niemal nie do wytrzymania. Coś, jakiś niewielki pocisk, tkwił w kości.  
Tayuya zdawała sobie sprawę, że żyje tylko dzięki swemu refleksowi. Właśnie rozmawiała z drugim ninja, gdy na skraju swego pola widzenia dostrzegła cień. Gdy powietrze przeszył upiorny syk poruszyła się. Tylko temu zawdzięczała, że żyła. W przeciwieństwie do drugiego Oto leżącego nieruchomo z shurikenem wbitym w gardło.  
Zaciskając zęby, sięgnęła drugą ręką chwytając pocisk wbity w ramię. Policzyła do trzech i szarpnęła.  
Ból niemal odebrał jej resztki świadomości. Mimo tego, zamiast wrzasnąć, wydała z siebie tylko cichy charkot.  
Na jej dłoni spoczywała małą czarna gwiazdka pokryta jej krwią. Ciskając pocisk precz, opadła na ziemię okryta potem, dławiąc się oddechem.  
Co prędzej zaczęła uspokajać oddech. Nasycona tlenem krew pomknęła żyłami, przywracając świadomość, trening pomógł zwalczyć ból i szok. Dźwignęła się powoli.  
Ktokolwiek ją zranił, zapłaci za to krwią.  
Uchyliła drzwi prowadzące w głąb kompleksu. Nie miała wątpliwości, że przyjdzie jej zapolować na kolejnych śmieci z Konohy, którzy wkradli się tu by zakłócać spokój Otogakure. Cicho jak wiatr ruszyła przed siebie, maksymalnie wyostrzając zmysły.

Wcześniej

Anko prowadziła ośmioosobową grupę w głąb jaskini węża.  
Ninja z Konohy byli czujni i niezmiernie ostrożni. Mijali kolejne drzwi prowadzące do komnat mieszkańców tego miejsca. Wokół, co ciekawe, nie dawało się wyczuć czakry wrażych ninja. Za to słaba czakra młodych geninów była wyraźna. Dość by prowadzić przez kryjówkę Orochimaru.  
Pokusa, by zapolować na wężowego sannina była nie do odparcia. Anko uśmiechnęła się upiornie wyobrażając sobie zaskoczenie byłego sensei. Witaj wężu, to ja, twoja żmija...  
Impuls czakry. Anko zatrzymała grupę zerkając przez zakręt.  
Dwaj ninja Oto stali na warcie pod kolejnymi drzwiami.  
W dłoń Anko wsunęły się metalowe igły senbon. Raptownie wysunęła się na korytarz, zamachnęła silnie.  
Ruszyli dalej przez drzwi prowadzące do więziennej części kompleksu. Dwoje Oto leżało, jeden nieruchomo, drugi ruszał się jeszcze w agonii. Bezszelestnie uchyliła drzwi.  
Prosty korytarz prowadził do komnaty dość obszernej, by przyjąć kilka setek ninja. Jak na złość, nie odbiegało to daleko od prawdy. Błysnęło światło, oślepiając ich na chwilę.  
Gdy odzyskali wzrok serca ninja z Konohy ścisnął lęk. Ciąg krwawych obrazów. Klęska! Męka! Krwawy koniec!  
Komnata wysokości kilkunastu kroków. Wokół ścian ciągnęły się wijące ku górze galerie. Zarówno one, jak i wolne miejsca pod ścianami zajmowali shinobi Oto. Co najmniej dwie setki. Wszyscy skupieni, skoncentrowani i gotowi do walki. A między nimi stał pan tego miejsca. Spokojny i władczy.  
Długie włosy opadały na szczupłe ramiona. Blada twarz miała spokojny wyraz, ale wyczuwało się coś niepokojącego, niczym diabła ukrytego za maską.  
– Cieszę się, że nas odwiedziliście – głos niczym jad – Stać! Ani zbędnego ruchu, jeśli nie pragniecie szybkiej śmierci. Proponuję też byście złożyli broń - grupa wymieniła spojrzenia – Liczę do pięciu...  
Jak to mawiał Hokage – sama - „Gdy mają cię wieszać, proś o szklankę wody. Nigdy nie wiadomo co się stanie nim przyniosą.”  
– Tak dobrze. Kimimaro, dopilnuj, by ich przeszukano, odprowadzono do pokojów gościnnych i zakuto. Zajmę się nimi jutro...

*****

Rudowłosa kunoichi nie mogła wyczuć wrogiej czakry. Ale też nie musiała. Kimkolwiek byli tamci, mogli się kierować tylko do jednego celu. Cel więziennych.  
Mijając kolejne lampki oświetlające korytarze niemal wpadła na dwójkę shinobi z Oto. Wpadła, było niezłym określeniem. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że zatacza się jak pijana, a wzrok i słuch zaczynają zawodzić.  
Podtrzymali ją nim upadła, ułożyli na ziemi. Mgliście zdała sobie sprawę z pytań i własnego stanu. Niewyraźnie przypomniała sobie, że shuriken był pokryty jakimś szybkoschnącym syropem. Trucizna. Na dodatek taka, której nie znała. Niedobrze.  
– ...do punktu medycznego...  
Co? Jakiego punktu?  
– Szybko!  
Czując jak świadomość opuszcza ją, zdała sobie sprawę, że chwytają ją za nogi i pod pachy i gdzieś niosą.  
Ból odpływał.  
Jak cicho...

*****

Przemykałyśmy się w kryjówce Oto od cienia do cienia okryte moim genjutsu niewidzialności. Kilkakrotnie minęłyśmy wrażych shinobi, ale nie dostrzegli nas ani nie usłyszeli. Spokojnie i powoli.  
Biorąc pod uwagę nasze tempo, nie potrzebowałyśmy dużo czasu. Czując tuż obok znajomą czakrę, przycisnęłam twarz do kratki w solidnych metalowych odrzwiach.  
– Kurenai – sama?  
Chwila milczenia. No ale czakra...  
– Shiori – chan? Jak...?  
– Jesteśmy tu z Hanabi. Zaraz was uwolnimy. Spokojnie, to potrwa tylko kilka minut.  
Zdjęłam genjutsu koncentrując się na ukrywaniu czakry. Nie byłam w stanie utrzymywać iluzji i pracować, ale krycie energii wewnętrznej nie było tak skomplikowane.  
Obie wydobyłyśmy zestawy do otwierania zamków i już po chwili pracowałyśmy nad mechanizmami. Jak się okazało były zbyt proste, by oprzeć się naszym umiejętnościom. Pół minuty na otwarcie zamka w drzwiach, minuta na oba zamki w kajdanach, którymi przykuto shinobi do ściany. Dzieci nie były przykute. Na mój gest zachowały ciszę, obserwując każdy nasz ruch jak przestraszone zwierzątka.  
Jeśli chodzi o zwierzęta, psisko Kiby też się znalazło, zamknięte w klatce w jednej z cel. W sumie po niespełna kwadransie wszyscy byli wolni.  
Wszyscy. Brakowało jednego z maluchów. Była ich ósemka.  
– Hideo – odpowiedziała na moje pytanie jedna z dziewczynek, drżąc z lęku – Zabrali go i już nie wrócił.  
– Ciszej – szepnęła Anko – Hanabi, dobra robota. A ciebie, Shiori, już nie nazwę dzieciakiem. Pamiętacie drogę powrotną?  
– Tak, Anko – sama.  
– No to w drogę. Psiakrew, zabrali nam ekwipunek. Nic nie zostało.  
– Wystarczy – Hanabi zdawała się być pewna siebie – mamy shaken. Po jednym kunai dla Tsukiego i Aburame. Reszta sobie poradzi. W drogę tylko spokojnie...  
– Mam pomysł – Aburame Shino odezwał się niespodziewanie – Wypuszczę kilka z moich żuków. Jeśli napotkają Oto, będę o tym wiedzieć z wyprzedzeniem.  
– Działaj – Morino był spokojny – I ani słowa więcej nim się stąd wydostaniemy.  
Zajęło to pół godziny, ale dostaliśmy się do wyjścia pieczary. Tym razem kryło ją genjutsu, a na warcie stało dwoje shinobi, niczym dwa cienie na tle skały. Byli zwróceni plecami do nas i nie mogli nas widzieć ani słyszeć, a mimo to, gdy się zbliżyliśmy, jeden z nich zaczął się obracać.  
Hanabi cisnęła swój shuriken. Gwiaździsty pocisk wbił się w nasadę nosa, zabijając w okamgnieniu. Moja gwiazdka weszła głęboko w potylicę drugiego.  
Szybko obrabowaliśmy ich ze wszystkiego, co mogło się przydać. Morino z pomrukiem zadowolenia odebrał zmarłym shaken, kunaie i dwie proce z zapasem żelaznych kulek.  
Szybko podzielił broń między nas.  
W międzyczasie Kurenai – sensei zbadała iluzję skały zamykającej przejście. Stanęłam obok.  
– Mogę rozproszyć tę iluzję – szepnęłam – ale nie bez zwrócenia uwagi.  
– Rozumiem. Ja się tym zajmę.  
Mistrzyni genjutsu splotła palce w znaki. Jej poważna skupiona twarz straciła jakikolwiek wyraz.  
Obserwowałam ją uważnie. Takie mikkyo było poza granicą moich możliwości. To, co robiła Kurenai przypominało tkanie dwóch dywanów jednocześnie z zasłoniętymi oczami.  
Powolne roztętnione drżenie ogarnęło całą ścianę, nim zgasło bez śladu, ukazując lodowe pole.  
„Biegniemy – przekazał Morino – dzieci w środek".  
Byle szybciej.  
Zdążyliśmy pokonać niespełna dziesięć kilometrów w półtorej godziny, nim poczuliśmy czakrę pościgu.  
Czułam ich. Jakieś pięć dziesiątek wrogich shinobi. Pędzili niczym lawina zagarniająca zmęczonego człowieka. My też musieliśmy przyśpieszyć.  
Ale dzieci nie były w stanie iść szybciej.  
Jeszcze półgodziny biegu nim sięgnęliśmy po środki nadzwyczajne. Zatrzymaliśmy się w pobliżu wodospadu Doliny Końca. Hanabi i ja wybebeszyłyśmy sakiewki wokół pasa. Kilkanaście pigułek wojskowych, wynalazek Akimichi. Po jednej dla każdego. Tylko dla ninja, dzieci mogłyby nie przeżyć wpływu pigułki.  
Kilka minut, nie więcej. Do zmęczonych mięśni napłynęła adrenalina, serce przyśpieszyło, oddech jak huragan. Nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio spałam, ale przez następne dwadzieścia cztery godziny nie będzie to miało znaczenia.  
Przyklękłam, by jedna z dziewczynek mogła wejść mi na plecy. Tylko ANBU nie mieli nieść dodatkowego ciężaru, gdy nadejdzie zagrożenie oni będą pierwszą linią obrony. Biegiem. Miałam wrażenie, że mięśnie eksplodują mi od nadmiaru energii. Ruszyliśmy z kopyta.  
Zwolniliśmy tylko na kilka chwil, by po linie dostać się na dno Doliny Końca. A stamtąd galopem, wiatr świszczał w uszach i płucach. Moje ciało pracowało jak maszyna. Przez kilka błogosławionych chwil zaczęliśmy się oddalać od Oto. Nim oni również ruszyli w samobójczym sprincie.  
No tak. Pigułki.  
Prowadzeni przez Nejiego i Kibę nie zatrzymywaliśmy się już ani na chwilę. Pot zamarzał na ciele. Czas płynął wyznaczany przez tupot stóp, skrzyp śniegu i lodu pod butami, świst wiatru, pulsowanie mięśni. Nieliczne widoczne gwiazdy wieczoru przyglądały się obojętnie naszym wysiłkom.  
Ku memu wzburzeniu, już po kilkunastu godzinach zaczęłam znów odczuwać narastające zmęczenie, odpływ energii. Tyle dobrego, że widzieliśmy już las wokół Konohy. Jeszcze pięć – sześć godzin stałym tempem i dotrzemy do domu. Problem w tym, że siły opuszczały nas szybko, a ja nie zapomniałam, co mówiono nam wcześniej. O kilku drużynach wrogich shinobi polujących wokół wioski na naszych ninja.  
Resztką sił dotarliśmy do pasa drzew. Tu, na rozkaz Morino, przysiedliśmy za drzewami, które mogły dać nam jako taką osłonę. Dzieci skuliły się obok.  
– Matsuda – senpai?  
– Hm? - ani na chwilę nie oderwałam się od sprawdzania ekwipunku.  
– Dajcie nam broń. Chcemy walczyć! - chłopiec obok mnie zacisnął bojowo piąstki.  
– Cicho, mały. Walczą shinobi. Wy macie nam nie przeszkadzać.  
– Ale...!  
– Cicho, mówię. Cofnijcie się między drzewa i ukryjcie za pniami. I żebyście mi się tu nie plątali pod nogami. Jasne?  
Mały skinął ponuro głową. Dzieci weszły między drzewa. Będzie więcej miejsca.  
\- Odeprzemy pierwszą falę i gdy się cofną, biegniemy dalej – Ibiki siegnął po pociski do procy.  
Jęknęła cięciwa. Pocisk wbił się w pień drzewa i zadygotał. Zerknęłam za siebie.  
Ninja Otogakure wyszli zza wzgórza. W absolutnej ciszy ruszyli w naszą stronę, podzieleni na drużyny. Było ich ponad setka.  
Jak to możliwe? No tak. Ninjutsu. Klony. Wyjątkowo skuteczne w walce na dystans. Porozumieliśmy się spojrzeniami, splatając palce w pieczęcie.  
Starając się ignorować ból i wyczerpanie, sięgnęłam granicy swych możliwości. Siedem iluzji utrwaliło się wokół mnie. Dziewięć iluzji Kurenai – sensei i po jednym lub dwóch klonie każdego z naszej grupy. Razem blisko cztery dziesiątki ninja, pięciu uzbrojonych w proce. To oni mieli zatrzymać atak Otogakure.  
Oto zwolnili, zajmując pozycje za osłonami terenowymi. Na kilka błogosławionych minut zapadła cisza.  
Morino dał znak Nejiemu. ANBU Hyuuga poczołgał się na wschód wzdłuż pasa drzew, kolejny wojownik ruszył na zachód. Wiedziałam, że będą nas strzec przed atakiem z zaskoczenia ze skrzydeł.  
Nagle zza wzgórza wychynęło kilkunastu shinobi, głównie klonów atakując samobójczo nasze pozycje. Posypały się strzały i pociski z proc, ich jedynym zadaniem było powstrzymać nas przed wystawieniem nosa zza osłony.  
Mimo to zaryzykowaliśmy. Piątka procarzy posłała pociski, troje Oto zachwiało się i padło. Jeszcze jedna salwa, kolejna czwórka ninja zasłała ziemię. Szóstka shinobi dźwięku wpadła między drzewa.  
Poszło szybko, ciśnięte shurikeny ugodziły celnie, Aburame zachwiał się na nogach, jego klon zniknął. W tej chwili nasi wojownicy skoczyli na wroga ze wszystkich stron.  
Standardowa taktyka, trzech na jednego. Jeden przyciągał uwagę, drugi atakował broń, trzeci zabijał. Walka nie trwała dłużej niż pół minuty.  
Ponownie skuliliśmy się za drzewami. Czekaliśmy na to, co musiało się stać.  
Kolejna grupa ruszyła, tym razem ciskając bomby dymne. Mglisty opar zasnuł pole lodowe i, pchany wiatrem, zaczął przesuwać się w naszą stronę.  
– Czołgają się - Hanabi dostarczyła nowych informacji – Teraz, Shiori.  
Cisnęłyśmy własne bomby dymne. Mgła zasnuła całkowicie pole widzenia. Jeszcze kolce ciśnięte na ziemię. I kolejne pigułki, tym razem odebrane zabitym Oto.  
Kolejna euforia nałożona na skrajne zmęczenie, ale będziemy w stanie biec przez kolejne kilka godzin, a tylko o to chodziło.  
Zostawiając za sobą iluzje i klony, pobiegliśmy. Dzieci wypoczęły wcześniej na naszych plecach, mogły więc przez te kilka godzin biec z nami.  
Po kilkunastu minutach doszły do nas słabe odgłosy walki. Ucichły szybko. Biegliśmy wciąż dalej w las. W takim gąszczu łuki i proce były na nic. Chociaż coś.  
Raptownie wyrośli przed nami shinobi w kamuflażu. Chwila zamieszania, mało brakowało, a ostrza poszłyby w ruch. W ostatniej chwili rozpoznaliśmy naszych. Rozpoznanie było obopólne.  
Nie traciliśmy czasu. Morino warkliwym głosem wydał rozkazy. Ósemka shinobi złożyła palce w znaki, klony wychynęły z cienia. Około dwudziestu ninja zastawiło prostą pułapkę. Oni czekali, a my, cóż, biegiem przed siebie.  
Nim dostrzegliśmy zbawczą barierę częstokołu wokół wioski, na euforię wywołaną pigułką nałożyło się skrajne wyczerpanie. Jeszcze tylko pół kilometra. Trzymaj się, Hanabi!  
Uchylono nam bramy i wpuszczono do środka. Wbiegłam. Gdyby nie pomocna ręka Anko jak nic zaryłabym nosem w ziemię. Mięśnie drżały z bólu, w płucach świszczało. Wszyscy byli w takim stanie. Tylko nie Morino. To nie człowiek, to wcielony diabeł.  
Rozejrzałam się. Brakowało Aburame, jak mieliśmy się dowiedzieć mieszanka narkotycznej euforii, wyczerpania i trucizny w ranionym shaken ramieniu, powaliły go. Jego serce nie wytrzymało.  
W tej chwili mogłam tylko myśleć sobie i moim Kwiatuszku. Zdjęłam maskę, wystawiając na wiatr spoconą twarz. Nabrałam garść śniegu, chłodząc zmęczone oczy.  
Rodzice przyprowadzonych maluchów ściskali swoje pociechy. Poczułam satysfakcję, dla takich chwil się żyje.  
– Shiori – chan!  
– Ojcze! - wpadłam w mocne męskie ramiona, mężczyzna wyściskał mnie serdecznie – Wróciłam.  
– Widzę. I to zwycięsko wróciłaś. Hizashi – sama będzie z ciebie dumny! Ja jestem z ciebie dumny!  
– Cieszę się – uwolniłam się łagodnie z objęć – ale muszę wracać do pracy. W lesie jest pełno ninja dźwięku i będziemy na nich polować...  
– Nie teraz – Asuma – sama z nieodłącznym papierosem w ustach znalazł chwilę czasu, by nas poinformować – Ściągamy wszystkich shinobi z powrotem do wioski, a zapolujemy, gdy lepiej rozeznamy się w sytuacji.  
– No i dobrze. Nie przeszkadzam – Matsuda Shirai poklepał mnie łagodnie po ramieniu – Wybacz, że się wtrąciłem, Shiori – chan. Sprawy ninja są sprawami ninja, emerytom nic do tego – zawahał się przez chwilę – Odwiedzisz dom? Twoje siostry tęsknią.  
– Ja też za nimi tęsknię – zastanawiało mnie się czy mówię teraz prawdę – Anko – sama?  
– Idź, Shiori. Ja też nie będę wracać do posiadłości Mitarashi. Trochę to zbyt niebezpieczne, póki co.  
– Dobrze. Chodź, Shiori – chan.  
– Idę, ojcze. Pa, Kwiatuszku.  
– Pa, Shiori.


	7. Chapter 7

Jesień, 1581 r.

Obudził mnie ciepły dotyk słońca na policzku.  
Przez chwilę leżałam z zamkniętymi oczami, odruchowo rozpoznając otoczenie. No tak, byłam w izbie Ayame. Sama.  
Otworzyłam niechętnie oczy. Ciepły ślad na futonie, pozostałość po mojej towarzyszce, zdążył już ostygnąć. Światło i ciepło płynęły zza otwartej shoji. Ptaki śpiewały spokojnie. Gdzieś niedaleko meczała dojona koza. Normalny dzień wioski ukrytej w liściach.  
Nagle poczułam dotyk znajomej czakry.  
– Hanabi – chan?  
– To ja.  
Księżniczka klanu Hyuuga, w prostym bawełnianym stroju, acz bez maski i kaptura, wsunęła się bezszelestnie do izby. Nie byłam tego pewna, ale jej spojrzenie zdawało się zakłopotane i niespokojne.  
Wskazała na podłogę przy moim futonie.  
– Mogę?  
– Proszę.  
Przysiadła. Obserwowałam ją, czując narastający żal i niepokój. Co miał znaczyć ten strój? Dlaczego Hanabi przyszła do mnie ubrana jak kunoichi? Co to miało znaczyć?  
– Anko – sama martwiła się o ciebie – Hanabi zaczęła rozmowę tonem sztucznie spokojnym.  
– Martwiła się? Anko – sama?  
– Wiem, że to brzmi dziwnie. Ale ona bardzo cię ceni...  
– Aha.  
– Ja również. Dlatego chciałam... - jej głos drgnął – Shiori – chan...chcę cię przeprosić.  
– Przeprosić? Za co? - sapnęłam gniewnie – za tego głupka, Konohamaru? To on powinien przeprosić – mój głos na końcu złamał się jak zapałka – Lubisz go, prawda, Hanabi?  
– Po tym, co nam zrobił już mniej. Zapłaci za tę gierkę – przez chwilę głos Hyuugi był niczym okryta jedwabiem stal – Ale Shiori, czy ty nic do niego nie czujesz? Zupełnie nic?  
– Nic – poczułam łzy na policzkach – ja...nie gustuję w chłopcach, Kwiatuszku.  
– Rozumiem – obserwowała mnie uważnie.  
– Ja tylko – poczułam jak w piersi narasta mi płacz – proszę, Hanabi – chan! Nie myśl, że jestem odrażająca! - strugi łez płynęły po policzkach – Ja cię tylko kocham. Tylko tyle.  
– Rozumiem. Cóż – Hanabi przysunęła się bliżej – może jestem prostoduszna, ale wcale nie myślę, że jesteś odrażająca lub nieczysta. I jeśli chcesz, nadal chcę być twoją przyjaciółką - wyciągnęła do mnie rękę.  
Dławiłam się płaczem. Do pewnego stopnia moja rozpacz była wyreżyserowana. Jak mnie teraz odepchnie to i lepiej. W końcu się z tym pogodzę. A ona tak po prostu wyciąga do mnie rękę. Wyciągnęłam swoją. Nasze palce splotły się, a spojrzenia spotkały. Uśmiechnęłam się słabo, pociągając zatkanym nosem. Odpowiedziała uśmiechem, gładząc moje włosy. Pochyliłam głowę, delektując się pieszczotą.  
– A skąd wiedziałaś, że tu jestem?  
– Ayame – san przyniosła wiadomość do rezydencji Hyuuga godzinę temu. Właśnie byłam na polu treningowym.  
– Aha...  
Rozmawiałyśmy, pławiąc się we wzajemnej bliskości. Radosne słowa naprzemiennie z łagodnym milczeniem.  
– Jesteśmy jak fale oceanu. Ty i ja, Shiori. Raz bliżej raz dalej od siebie.  
– Na tym chyba polega przyjaźń.  
– Przyjaźń? – zdumiała się uprzejmie drobna kunoichi – Przed chwilą mówiłaś, że mnie kochasz.  
– Naprawdę? Musiałam się przejęzyczyć.  
– Miłość to mocne słowo.  
– O tak!  
Jej śmiech i mnie pobudzał do śmiechu.  
– Bądź zawsze blisko mnie.  
– Zawsze, Shiori – chan.

Zima, 1581 r.

Kolejne dni upłynęły pod znakiem odpoczynku. Nasi bliscy, uradowani z naszego powrotu byli skłonni rozpieszczać nas do ostatnich granic...  
– Shiori – chan, jeszcze nabe – ryori?  
– Ufff, nie dziękuję, Mai – chan. Właśnie wróciłam z Ichiraku Ramen. Jestem pełna po brzegi.  
– A ja zjem – Hanabi uśmiechnęła się, sięgając po pałeczki – twoja siostra świetnie gotuje, Shiori – chan.  
– Utyjesz, Kwiatuszku.  
– Z naszym trybem życia to mi nie grozi. Wypocę to na popołudniowym treningu.  
– Smacznego.  
...nasze zmęczone serca znów zaczęły bić normalnym rytmem.  
Codziennie wychodziłam przed posiadłość Kurenai – sensei (Przyjaciółka Anko – sama przyjęła ją, mnie i chłopaków do swego domostwa, odosobnioną posiadłość Mitarashi odwiedziliśmy tylko raz, by zabrać nasze rzeczy) wdychając zimny wiatr i tęskniąc za wiosną. Tak minęły dwa tygodnie. Zdumiewająco spokojne, wraży ninja, jak twierdzili tropiciele ANBU, wycofali się z naszych lasów. Pytanie: dlaczego?  
Odpowiedź mieliśmy poznać dwa tygodnie po powrocie z misji w Otogakure. Dwoje przemarzniętych, zmęczonych wędrowców, ninja w cywilu, stanęło przed naszą bramą trzy godziny przed południem. Wpuszczono ich. Gdy powiedzieli, w jakiej przybyli sprawie co prędzej zawiadomiono Hokage – sama.  
Dwie godziny później Kage wezwał na spotkanie wszystkich joninów. Długo debatowali. Wreszcie nas, prostych mieszkańców wioski, dopuszczono do tajemnicy.  
Szogun, Oda Nobunaga, postanowił zniszczyć klany ninja. Ukryte wioski miały być zrównane z ziemią, a ich mieszkańcy wymordowani tak by nawet śladu nie nie zostało. Kampania miała się rozpocząć na wiosnę, jak tylko stopnieją śniegi. Przejezdność dróg miała tu kluczowe znaczenie.  
– Kiedy stopnieją śniegi, Anko – sama?  
– Nie jestem wróżką, Shiori. Mamy miesiąc, może dwa i w tym czasie wszystko musi być zrobione.  
– Więc odejdziemy?  
– Tak. Pytanie tylko, czy ruszymy do kolejnej niedostępnej enklawy, czy zaszyjemy się w miastach.  
– Miastach. Słyszałam, że w Kyoto to ninja rządzą nocą.  
– Wszystko zależy od decyzji Kage. Widzę Ibikiego. Hej, senpai, jakie są rozkazy?  
– Tylko dla waszej informacji – ninja podrapał bliznę przecinającą policzek – jak tylko będziemy gotowi moja drużyna ANBU wyrusza w góry. Będziemy szukać schronienia u yamabushi z sekty Ikko. Są zaprzysięgłymi wrogami szoguna i dobrze znają góry. Może uda się nam dogadać.  
– Kiedy wrócicie?  
– Za jakieś cztery tygodnie. Wszystko zależy od tego, jakie przeszkody napotkamy po drodze. Oby to była tylko pogoda.  
– Kage – sama jest mądry – rzekłam – Dla ninja to nie problem, ale jeśli mamy zabrać ze sobą dzieci i starców musimy się upewnić, że wytrzymają podróż. Nie wspominając, że górskie przełęcze będą dostępne, dopiero gdy chwyci odwilż.  
– Mitarashi, wy jeszcze możecie odpoczywać, ale ja muszę się zbierać – jonin klepnął Anko w ramię – życzcie mi szczęścia.  
– Powodzenia – rzekłyśmy jednocześnie. Morino odszedł ciężkim krokiem.  
– Powiedział co myśli i spieprza – mruknęła chuunin – Shiori, idź zawiadomić chłopaków, nie widzę ich tutaj. Ja w tym czasie...  
– Shiori – chan! - Hanabi i Hinata niemal na mnie wpadły – Słyszałaś?  
– Jak najbardziej. Chciałaś porozmawiać, Hanabi - chan? Hinata – san?  
– Zbieramy się ze znajomymi geninami w posiadłości Hyuuga. Będziemy rozmawiać o sytuacji. Czuj się zaproszona.  
– Jak miło...

*****

Czas płynął puentowany misjami zwiadowczymi na terenach wokół wioski. Nikogo. Nic. Dzień za dniem wędrowaliśmy po centrum Kraju Ognia, nie dostrzegając żadnych zagrożeń. Nie wiedzieć czemu było to bardziej niepokojące niż zagrożenie w postaci ninja Otogakure, którzy przyczaili się w swych kryjówkach i komyszach, nie wystawiając stamtąd nosa.  
Czas płynął, stopniowo robiło się coraz cieplej. Pogoda łagodniała. Minął miesiąc, a ANBU Morino nie wracali. Szpiedzy na dworze szoguna, w tym jonin Hattori Hanzo, doradca Nobunagi, donosili, że w miastach i zamkach szykowano się do wymarszu. Na wioskę ukrytą w liściach miała spaść kilkunastotysięczna armia, Jeszcze góra dwa tygodnie. Słuchałam plotek i wiedziałam, że mieszkańcy wioski byli coraz bardziej niespokojni.  
– Hej, Shiori.  
– Co, Ropuszku?  
Taira parsknął kpiąco.  
– Co tam widzisz? Daj lunetkę.  
– Jeszcze chwilę...  
Leżeliśmy kilkanaście kilometrów od wschodniej granicy lasu wokół wioski, na wzgórzu. Dzięki lunetce miałam dobry wgląd na to, co działo się kolejne kilkanaście kilometrów dalej.  
Dumni jeźdźcy w zbrojach oyoroi, z herbami mon nad głowami, zbrojni w miecze, włócznie i łuki, właśnie zeskakiwali z siodeł, piesi szykowali warowny obóz. Ashigaru zrzucali zbroje chwytając za łopaty, by otoczyć obozowisko fosą i nasypem ziemnym. Szło im to bardzo sprawnie.  
– Ilu ich tam jest?  
– Około tysiąca dwustu konnych i pieszych. Żadna armia, najwyżej przednia straż. I żadnych wozów, całe zapasy żywności niosą na własnych plecach - obserwowałam uważnie - wygląda na to, że chcą nas zaskoczyć. Jest ich dość by nas zmasakrować. Jeśli dojdzie do otwartej bitwy, będziemy załatwieni...  
– Wracajmy więc do wioski...  
– Ty wracasz. Ja się tu jeszcze rozejrzę. Dasz radę wrócić sam, Ropuszku?  
– Pytanie! - wyszczerzył zęby w swoim firmowym uśmiechu – Się nie martw, mała. Tanio dupy nie sprzedam.  
– Jestem pewna, że rozważyłeś wszystkie za i przeciw – uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie pod maską – biegnij, Ropuszku, biegnij!  
Parsknął z irytacją. Odwrócił się, by pobiec.  
– Hej, Taira – kun – obrócił się do mnie, uśmiechnęłam się do niego, tym razem bez złośliwości – Powodzenia, partnerze.  
Błysnął ponurym uśmiechem, skinął głową. Chwilę później już go nie było.  
Tego dnia pokonałam jeszcze kilkanaście kilometrów, by przyjrzeć się obozowi z różnych perspektyw. Kilka kilometrów dalej unosiła się chmura pyłu. Zbliżyłam się dość by zauważyć siły główne armii szoguna. Sześć – siedem tysięcy ludzi, gdy nadciągnęli, obóz dla nich był gotowy. Za nim podążali pastuchowie, prowadząc wielkie stada bydła. Mięso dla armii. I wciąż żadnych wozów.  
Piętnaście, szesnaście kilometrów do granicy lasu. Dwa razy tyle do wioski. Dla konnych i pieszych jakieś dwadzieścia godzin drogi. Jeszcze więcej, jeśli zaczniemy prowadzić wojnę partyzancką.  
Wiedziałam już dosyć, co prędzej ruszyłam w kierunku leśnych ścieżek. Czekało mnie kilka godzin biegu do domu. Hokage – sam musi jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się o sytuacji.

*****

– Gdzie się ryjesz? – niskiemu ANBU w ptasiej masce stojącemu na warcie u papierowych odrzwi komnat Kage udało się wyrazić jednocześnie znudzenie i pogardę.  
– Do środka – odparłam zimno.  
– Smarkata genin na spotkaniu joninów? Pierwsze słyszę. Zjeżdżaj, nim sobie zaszkodzisz – wyciągnął rękę, by mnie odepchnąć.  
Nie skontrowałam, nawet nie drgnęłam i w szczelinach maski błysnęło zaskoczenie. Ten ANBU był brutalny, uwielbiał budzić strach, patrzeć jak płonie w ludzkich oczach. Teraz nie dostrzegł strachu i to wzbudziło jego gniew. Sięgnął po kunai.  
Skrzypnęły drzwi, ukazała się twarz starca w szerokoskrzydłym kapeluszu. Błysnęły bystre, ptasie oczy.  
– Spokojnie, Tatsumi – kun. Wpuść ją.  
Wojownik odruchowo odsunął się w bok, robiąc przejście. W jego szerokiej piersi wciąż płonął ogień gniewu, ale co prędzej ukrył go przed zwierzchnikiem, by nie dostrzegł i nie ukarał go za okazywanie emocji.  
Ukłoniłam się Kage i, gdy cofnął się w głąb komnaty, weszłam tam za nim. ANBU zasunął shoji.  
– Założę się, że Tatsumi – kun próbował cię sprowokować – spokojny głos starca unosił się w powietrzu jak aromat dobrego tytoniu.  
– Nic się nie stało, Hokage – sama.  
– To dobrze, bo mamy dość problemów, by jeszcze walczyć między sobą – wskazał mi miejsce pod ścianą. Miałam stad dobry wgląd na joninów, sztuk osiem. Ku memu przyjemnemu zaskoczeniu był tu też Morino – sama.  
Uklękłam, starając się nie przyciągać uwagi. Byłam tu tylko po to zdać relację ze zwiadu, tak by nasi przywódcy mogli się natychmiast z nią zapoznać.  
Zdałam relację suchym tonem, unikając jakichkolwiek dygresji. Gdy skończyłam Kage skinął głową z ograniczoną aprobatą. Spodziewałam się, że zostanę natychmiast wyproszona i tak się stało. Ukłoniłam się zwierzchnikom i zasunęłam shoji. Mijając obojętnie piorunującego mnie wzrokiem ANBU, przysiadłam pod ścianą pobliskiego warsztatu tkackiego, czekając na decyzje rady.  
Czas płynął i w końcu jonin Hatake wyszedł przed posiadłość Kage. Na jego gest ANBU sięgnął po trąbkę stojącą pod ścianą obok i wydał dwa długie przenikliwe dźwięki.  
Nie trzeba było czekać długo. Na taki sygnał wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski porzucili pracę, gromadząc się na centralnym placu. Blisko dziewięć setek kobiet, mężczyzn, dzieci i starców. Jedną trzecią z nich stanowili shinobi. Nad placem unosił się szmer rozmów.  
Nie wiem jak Hokage – sama to robił, ale wystarczyło mu wystąpić do przodu i unieść rękę. Rozmowy zamilkły.  
– Należą się wam wyjaśnienia – bez wysiłku panował nad tłumem – armia szoguna idzie na nas od wschodu. Możemy zrobić tylko jedno, odejść i poszukać nowego miejsca, by tam zamieszkać. Zabierzemy nasze dzieci i starców, nasze zwierzęta, nasz dobytek i pójdziemy na północny zachód, w kierunku zbawczych gór. Tam podejmą nas gościną mnisi yamabushi, to już załatwione – szmer raz jeszcze wybił się nad tłum.  
– Ciszej! Słuchajcie! - ponownie mieszkańcy Konohy zamilkli – Mamy mało czasu. Weźcie tyle, ile możecie unieść. Większość naszego dobytku poniosą wozy czekające już na nas przy zachodniej granicy lasu. Shinobi pomogą każdemu, kto z racji wieku lub choroby nie może iść czy dźwigać. Ale powtarzam, tylko tyle ile możecie unieść! Ruszamy za trzy godziny. Idźcie teraz i przygotujcie się!  
– Ayame – dotknęłam dłoni mojej przyjaciółki – nie mogę wam pomóc się spakować. Za chwilę muszę być na spotkaniu rodu Hyuuga, a potem pomóc swojej rodzinie...  
– Rozumiem. Damy radę, nie ma problemu – uścisnęła mi rękę.  
– No to do zobaczenia za trzy godziny, Kluseczko.  
– Kluseczko? - jej usta zadrżały w uśmiechu – ładnie do mnie mówisz. Pa, Shiori – chan.  
Nie było wiele czasu, ale daliśmy radę. Hiashi – sama zapędził większość naszych domowników, w tym shinobi, do pracy, zwalniając troje, w tym mnie, byśmy mogli pomóc naszym rodzinom. Ładowaliśmy dobytek na wózki, dwukółki i własne plecy, spędzaliśmy zwierzęta. Pół godziny przed czasem byliśmy u wrót do wioski.  
Tu Anko – sama odciągnęła mnie na bok, czekali tam już Tsuki i Taira, wszyscy byliśmy w leśnym kamuflażu. Jak się okazało, naszej grupie i jeszcze czterem dziesiątkom ninja, w sumie dziesięciu drużynom przypadła rola tylnej straży.  
Widziałam jeszcze jak cywile długim wężem znikają w lesie. Jakoś szli.  
Powodzenia ojcze, siostry moje, Kluseczko.  
Niech was Kami strzeże.


	8. Chapter 8

Lato, 1576 r.

– To doku – monotonny głos Hiashiego – znana tylko naszemu klanowi trucizna, która miała tu przywędrować z Chin. Otrzymuje się ją z wywaru ze słupków chryzantem. Jest to bardzo silna trucizna oddziałująca na układ krążenia. Minako – chan, co to znaczy, że trucizna działa na układ krążenia?  
– Eeee...wywołuje atak serca?  
– Od zadawania pytań jestem ja, Minako – chan. Popularnym sposobem przyrządzania doku jest destylacja szybko schnącego syropu, którym pokrywa się shaken. Zwróćcie uwagę, że trucizna ta połknięta jest nieszkodliwa. Zatrucie następuje przy kontakcie z krwią ofiary. A teraz skupcie się na recepturze. Najpierw...

Wiosna, 1582 r.

Taira przykucnął na gałęzi dębu, uważając, by nie zdradzić swej obecności ruchem czy gestem. Ja, Anko i Tsukihiko leżeliśmy w liściach kilkanaście kroków dalej.  
A przed nami dwójka konnych samurajów w lekkich zbrojach, ze strzałami na cięciwach, czujnych i niezmiernie ostrożnych. Szli tropem, który zostawiliśmy kwadrans temu. Musieli przejechać pod Matsuzakim, by iść za śladami.  
Wszystko poszło szybko. Taira ułożył się na gałęzi na brzuchu, jego dłonie dzierżące pętlę z plecionego rzemienia wykonały szybki gest. Plecionka opadła na kark drugiego samuraja, siła ataku uniosła go w powietrze, ciche chrupnięcie pękającego karku, ciało w zbroi zwisło bezwładnie. Zabójca co prędzej wciągnął trupa na gałąź, między liście. Zastygł bez ruchu.  
Drugi z samurajów zdążył przejechać jeszcze kilkanaście końskich kroków, nim zdał sobie sprawę, że został sam. Jego zaskoczenie było widoczne nawet mimo maski hełmu. Zawrócił, rozglądając się czujnie.  
Mogliśmy w tej chwili zabić go bez większego trudu, ale z punktu widzenia taktyki lepiej było pozwolić mu wrócić do swoich. Niech przyniesie swemu generałowi wieść o tajemniczym zniknięciu swego kompana. Niech rozniosą się plotki o magii ninja.

*****

Dwójka konnych zwiadowców mijała właśnie zarośnięty trzciną staw, gdy nagle jeden z jeźdźców drgnął w siodle, wyrwał z policzka mały pocisk, strzałkę. Kolejna trafiła drugiego samuraja w dłoń.  
Poderwali konie do galopu, ale doku działała szybko, samuraj chwycił się za pierś, jęcząc ze skrajnego bólu. Powoli jak padające drzewo spadł z konia, wijąc się w agonii. Drugi wytrzymał dłużej, ale też trucizna była słabsza. Niemniej, on też spadł z siodła po kilkunastu krokach. Sparaliżowane serce odmówiło posłuszeństwa i jemu.  
Hanabi i Kurenai wydostały się spod skóry stawu. Wyższa z dwóch kobiet sprawdziła stan obu samurajów. Trupy. Co prędzej popędziły wierzchowce, by wróciły do swoich jako znak, że ninja rządzą w tych lasach.

*****

Masywny niczym góra mięśni Akimichi Chouji zerknął zza drzewa, które udzieliło mu schronienia. Niżej, po dnie potoku, jechało nieśpiesznie dwóch samurajów w lekkich zbrojach. Tupot kopyt, parsknięcie wierzchowca, skrzyp rynsztunku. Dwieście kroków. Duży dystans nawet dla dobrego łucznika, ale Chouji był pewien swych umiejętności. Szybko skręcił składany łuk wyższy nawet od niego.  
Ciche skrzypnięcie cięciwy, jeden z samurajów zareagował na ten odgłos, uniósł rękę i otworzył usta do ostrzegawczego wrzasku. W tej chwili powietrze rozdarł syk nadlatującej strzały, pocisk przebił pancerz jak bawełnianą yukatę, samuraj zwalił się na ziemię. Jego towarzysz błyskawicznie ocenił odległość, zbyt dużą dla jego krótkiego łuku. Kryjąc się za końskim bokiem, ruszył w górę stoku. Skupił się całkowicie na Akimichim i to był jego błąd. Z cienia wysunął się jaśniejszy cień, syknęły szurikeny. Wojownik zwalił się na ziemię, rzężąc. Trucizna sparaliżowała go szybko. Sarutobi Asuma wezwał gestem Choujiego i dwójkę pozostałych swych geninów.  
Szybko zniknęli w lesie.

*****

Neji, bezpiecznie ukryty pod liśćmi, czekał na swą okazję. Dwa żywe cele drużyny ANBU, prowadzonej przez Morino, ostrożnie przemieszczały się wzdłuż ścieżki. Tętent kopyt i ciche głosy dwójki samurajów. Jeszcze chwila...  
Jeden z jeźdźców przerwał w pół słowa, zacharczał, bezskutecznie walcząc z zastygłymi mięśniami. Kanashibari no jutsu, technika paraliżu, mikkyo. Znaczy Morino wkroczył do akcji. Neji, bezbłędnie wyczuwając moment, wyrwał się z ukrycia. Dokładnie pod brzuch wierzchowca.  
ANBU w okamgnieniu podciął koniowi pęciny. Samuraj w porę zeskoczył z siodła swego padającego wierzchowca, przetoczył się i wstał z mieczem w dłoni, twarzą do Nejiego. Przez chwilę zimne oczy ninja patrzyły w płonące oczy samuraja nim szurikeny nie ugodziły wojownika w plecy przecinając mu kręgosłup. Samuraj padł bezwładnie.  
Ninja poderznęli gardła swych ofiar. A chwilę później zniknęli w lesie.

*****

Takie sceny rozgrywały się na przestrzeni całego lasu. Samurajowie Nobunagi stracili kilka dziesiątek swych zwiadowców, nim generał zdecydował się zmienić taktykę. Patrole ruszyły w stanie po pięciu jeźdźców. Reakcja Morino była błyskawiczna. Drużyny połączyły siły, teraz jednostkę tworzyła dwójka chuuninów i szóstka geninów. Sytuacja zaczęła się powtarzać. Kolejne drużyny samurajów zaczęły wpadać w pułapki i zasadzki. Ninja, nieuchwytni niczym cienie, uderzali, zabijali i znikali w lesie. Kolejne cztery drużyny zwiadowców nie miały wrócić do domu. Ninja stracili tylko jednego ze swoich przeszytego celną strzałą. Ale tym, co najbardziej się liczyło, był czas. Każda godzina przybliżała uciekinierów z Konohy do bezpiecznego schronienia.  
Ocaleli samurajowie wycofali się z lasu, zostawiając trupy i przynosząc zabobonny lęk. Łatwo było uwierzyć, że zasadzki zastawiają nieuchwytne leśne demony.

*****

W międzyczasie temperatura powietrza poszło do góry o kilkanaście stopni w skali. Hałdy śniegu już dawno się stopiły. W ciągu kilku godzin las wokół opustoszałej Konohy wypełnił śpiew wiosny.  
Miało to złe strony, sztuka pozostawania niewykrytym zwiększyła a swą trudność o dodatkowy stopień. Ale także dobre strony.

*****

Trwało to wiele godzin nim generał zmienił taktykę raz jeszcze. Zaprzestał wysyłania niewielkich oddziałów. Miast tego cała armia, wiele tysięcy zbrojnych wkroczyła do lasu, jadąc i idąc między drzewami. Bulgotały leśne strumyki, ptaki milkły, umykając ze swych gniazd, wojownicy szoguna pokrzykiwali. Stopniowo wchodzili w las coraz głębiej, poruszając się szerokim półokręgiem.  
Nadszedł czas na kolejny etap. Obserwując wroga, cofaliśmy się stopniowo pozwalając im wchodzić coraz dalej. Gdy zaś weszli na kilka kilometrów w głąb puszczy, zaatakowaliśmy znowu. Tym razem inaczej.  
W kilkunastu punktach zapłonął ogień. Posypane prochem i podpalone drzewa zapłonęły powoli, stopniowo pokrywając się płomieniami aż po korony, wiatr był korzystny, ogień błyskawicznie rozprzestrzeniał się coraz dalej i coraz szybciej.  
W ciągu kilkunastu minut płomienie objęły znaczną część lasu. Nierówne szeregi armii szoguna zachwiały się i pękły, zbrojni robili wszystko by jak najszybciej wydostać się z płonącego matecznika. Nie obserwowaliśmy już, miast tego, co prędzej wycofaliśmy się z niebezpiecznej strefy. Ruszyliśmy w kierunku zachodniej części lasu, tam, gdzie, zgodnie z mymi obliczeniami, konoszanie mieli już dotrzeć do wozów.  
Szliśmy wilczym truchtem, dziesięć kroków biegiem, dziesięć szybkim marszem. W tym tempie w ciągu kilku godzin powinniśmy dotrzeć do naszych.

*****

Zajęło to w sumie sześć godzin, ale dotarliśmy do nich.  
Rozciągnięty wąż blisko tysiąca uciekinierów kierował się na północny zachód. Wozy zaprzężone w konie i woły do orki niosły dobytek oraz starców i chorych, a także kobiety w ciąży. Jakoś szli. Na czele maszerował Hokage - sama. Przyjął nasz meldunek, po czym odesłał nas do ochrony szyku wozów. Nie była to wyczerpująca praca, w rzeczy samej mogliśmy tu odpocząć. Kolejni shinobi prowadzili zwiad przed nami, na skrzydłach i za nami.  
Kilkanaście godzin później, gdy zatrzymaliśmy się, by cywile mogli odetchnąć, dotarły do nas wieści tylnej straży. Szogun zdołał opanować zamieszanie w swej armii. Mimo to, rozpętany żywioł ognia, wciąż nie pozwalał im iść naszym śladem. W końcu ogień dopali się, ale do tego czasu mogliśmy znacznie zwiększyć dzieląca nas odległość.

*****

Dwa dni później ogień dopalił się i samurajowie ruszyli przez wypalony las. Nie mieli łatwej drogi, ale szli za nami.  
Pościg trwał. Pokonaliśmy kolejne kilkanaście godzin, by raz jeszcze się zatrzymać.  
Wtedy Hokage wezwał do siebie Kurenai – sensei i mnie.

*****

– Yuuhi - chan, Shiori – chan, skupcie się. Tylna straż donosi, że samurajowie wkrótce przekroczą granicę lasu, Oni też mają tropicieli i bez wątpienia pójdą naszym śladem. Nie możemy na to pozwolić.  
Wiatr świszczał na równinie. Obok przebiegł lis.  
– Dlatego – Hokage kontynuował – użyjemy genjutsu. Wyślemy iluzje naszych śladów i zapachów prowadzących na południowy wschód. Jesteście gotowe?  
Skinęłyśmy głowami.  
– No to do dzieła, dzieci.

*****

Kuji – in, pieczęcie, mistyczny układ palców i stan umysłu.  
Nie był to jakiś wielki wysiłek. Kurenai – sensei i Hokage – sama mieli potężny zapas energii. Razem uporaliśmy się z zadaniem w kilkanaście minut.  
– Dobra robota, dzieci. Idźcie teraz odpocząć...

*****

Kilka godzin później ruszyliśmy dalej.  
Dzień nabrał cech rutyny. Każdego dnia wędrowaliśmy po kilkanaście godzin, ile tylko cywilom starczyło sił. Potem kilka godzin odpoczynku. Wieczorami, wspólnie z dwójką starszych tkaliśmy iluzje, prowadząc armię szoguna na manowce.  
Dzień za dniem. Coraz bardziej zbliżaliśmy się do zbawczych przełęczy. Jeszcze dwa dni i wejdziemy na tereny górskie.  
Oczywiście coś musiało się popsuć.

*****

Tylna straż przyniosła złe wieści. Blisko setka konnych szła naszym śladem. Dotrą do nas za dwie godziny.  
Było oczywiste, że nie możemy się zatrzymać, ustawić barykady z wozów i walczyć w okrążeniu. Cywile w ochronie dwu setek ninja szli dalej. Jedna setka shinobi liścia miała spotkać się ze ścigantami i zmusić ich do odwrotu, tudzież wybić do nogi.  
Dwadzieścia pięć drużyn rozsypało się po płaskiej jak stół równinie. Teren sprzyjał konnicy. Ale my też mieliśmy kilka sztuczek w zapasie. Co prędzej zaczęliśmy ryć płytkie kryjówki w trawiastej powierzchni. Dwunastu ninja ukryło się pod ziemią. Zainstalowaliśmy labirynt potykaczy. Przygotowaliśmy broń.  
Hanabi ścisnęła mnie za rękę.  
– Odwagi, Shiori.  
– Tobie też, Hanabi – chan.  
Pojawili się w odległości dwóch kilometrów, wynurzając zza horyzontu. Ocena była precyzyjna, dobra setka konnych szła naszym śladem. Tętent kopyt, zawołania bojowe, mon szarpiące się na wietrze. Doborowi wojownicy szoguna szli prosto na nas.  
– Shiori – Tsuki dotknął mego ramienia – Myślisz, że jest już za późno by się poddać albo uciec?  
– Może troszeczkę. Trzymajmy się blisko siebie.  
– Tak.  
– Klony! - Hokage krzyknął donośnie, samemu dając dobry przykład, wokół przywódcy pojawiło się sześć klonów. Pozostali ninja splatali palce w znaki, wzywając, zależnie od swych umiejętności w mikkyo, jednego lub dwóch pozorantów. Razem nasza liczba wzrosła przeszło dwukrotnie.  
Jeśli poruszyło to samurajów, nie dali żadnego znaku. Runęli do przodu jak lawina, jeszcze kilkadziesiąt kroków...  
Sypnęły się strzały, kilkunastu ninja padło. W tej chwili za linią szarży pękła ziemia, uwalniając dwunastkę shinobi z procami. Żelazne kulki uderzyły. I jeszcze. I znowu. Jedna piąta samurajów padła pod kopyta koni towarzyszy. Kolejnych trzech wpadło na potykacze, ich dumne wierzchowce padły, rżąc przeraźliwie.  
W tym momencie samurajowie uderzyli w naszą linię. Nieco ponad połowa ninja utrzymała się na nogach. Syknęły szurikeny, senbon i strzałki. Kolejna salwa procarzy.  
Pewnie źle by się to dla nas skończyło, gdyby procarze nie złamali szyku konnicy, ciskając bomby prochowe. Konie poniosły, wyrywając się spod kontroli.  
Cisnęłam kolejny szuriken. Samuraj zachwiał się w siodle, z rozpłatanego policzka buchnęła krew. Co prędzej zaszarżował na mnie, ale doku zabijała szybko. Oczy samuraja zeszkliły się, spadł z siodła.  
Obok Tsuki odciął mieczem końską nogę, rumak padł, rżąc przeraźliwie. Nim wojownik zdołał wstać Taira bezlitośnie zadźgał go sztyletem.  
Anko cisnęła bombę dymną, w jej ślady poszło kilkunastu kolejnych ninja. W kilka sekund pole walki pokryła mleczna mgła, ograniczając pole widzenia do dwu kroków, nie więcej. Teraz to my mieliśmy przewagę. Jakiś konny rozplatał ninja i ruszył niepewnie w mgłę w poszukiwaniu kolejnych ofiar. Anko wskoczyła mu na tył siodła, znalazła szczelinę pancerza wbijając mu kunai pod żebra. Zrzuciła trupa na ziemię.  
Mitarashi nie była wybitnym jeźdźcem, ale umiała jeździć konno dość dobrze by pogonić rumaka na kolejnego samuraja. Wierzchowce zderzyły się, wojownik Nobunagi spadł na ziemię. Anko ześlizgnęła się za nim, podcinając mu gardło. Z uśmiechem zlizała krew z ostrza.  
Takie sceny powtarzały się na całym polu walki. I, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, przeważyliśmy w końcu szalę. Wystarczająco wielu samurajów zginęło z rąk procarzy, od bomb prochowych i ostrzy. Nie więcej niż dziesięciu wyrwało się z kotła i umknęło do towarzyszy.  
Stanęliśmy tak zmęczeni jakbyśmy przebiegli kilka godzin bez odpoczynku. Wiatr szybko darł zasłonę mgły na strzępy. Ponaglani okrzykami chuuninów zaczęliśmy zbierać się w drużyny, liczyć rannych i zabitych.  
Z setki ninja poległo dwudziestu dziewięciu, drugie tyle odniosło rany, z czego sześciu trzeba było położyć na wozach.  
– Hanabi – chan!  
– Żyjemy, Shiori. Żyjemy.  
Jeszcze trochę. Niespełna dwa dni i dotrzemy do bezpiecznych przełęczy.

*****

Niespełna dwa dni. Nigdy by się nam nie udało, gdyby nie ninja z Takigakure i Kusagakure. Nasi sojusznicy spotkali się z Hokage, rozmawiali w trakcie marszu. Wkrótce shinobi trawy i wodospadu oraz ich cywile dołączyli do nas. Ich wojownicy dobrze znali swój teren, na pewno lepiej niż my. Wkrótce samuraje Nobunagi mieli dostać powtórkę z wojny partyzanckiej. Jeden strateg, którego miałam okazję czytać, przekonywał, że obrońca walczący na swym terenie zwycięży z agresorem w dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć. Teraz miało się to potwierdzić.  
Armia szoguna, nieustannie szarpana, zwolniła tempo marszu. Dość by dwa tysiące cywilów i pięć setek ninja dotarło do podnóża gór, Kraju Ziemi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podziękowania dla Kurisutina - san z fanfiction net za Marmurowe Miasto.

Tak wkroczyliśmy na górskie ścieżki. Zagrała trąbka, odpowiedziała jej horagai, dęty instrument z muszli. Lada chwila przed naszą gromadą wyrósł mężczyzna, o gładko wygolonej głowie, w prostej szacie, oparty na włóczni naginata.  
Przez chwilę rozmawiał z Hokage, po czym ruszyliśmy w głąb górskich enklaw. Za nami po pagórkowatym terenie rozlała się fala wojowników szoguna. Chcieli iść za nami, to było widać.  
Już wcześniej wybebeszyliśmy wozy, zabierając dobytek, rannych i chorych. Górskie ścieżki były zazwyczaj zbyt wąskie dla jeźdźców więc generał samurajów wysłał za nami ashigaru. Piesi podążyli tropem, ale nie mieli iść nim długo. Jeszcze chwila i ścieżki za nami zawaliły lawiny, yamabushi zamknęli drogi. Mogliśmy się nieco odprężyć.  
Pomagałam iść starszej pani, kobieta narzekała przy każdym kroku na stan swego biodra, pogodę, los, Kage i nie tylko. Zmuszając się do cierpliwości uważałam, by po kilku krokach nie runąć w przepaść.  
Nigdzie nie widziałam Kwiatuszka, ale nie wątpiłam, że jest gdzieś tutaj, pomagając komuś pokonywać piargi.  
Warunki zaiste były trudne. Żadnych wozów, to oczywiste, ale także żadnych wózków czy dwukółek. Zwierzęta jakoś szły przytulone do ściany podobnie jak cywile. Chciałabym powiedzieć, że ninja to nie dotyczyło, ale niestety, większość z nas nie miała doświadczenia w wędrówkach górskimi szlakami.  
Tej nocy spaliśmy na ścieżkach i tarasach skalnych. A rano ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Nasz cel osiągnęliśmy w ciągu kolejnych kilkunastu godzin. Zmęczeni, narzekający cywile pokonywali ścieżki, jeszcze kilka zakrętów...

*****

To już trzy dni, a ja nadal nie mogłam się przyzwyczaić do kamiennych budowli.  
Gdy po raz pierwszy spostrzegłam Marmurowe Miasto, nie mogłam ukryć zachwytu. Położone w obszernej niecce, bezpiecznie ukryte przed światem górskimi szczytami, siejące odbitymi od marmurowych siedzib promieniami słońca, zachwycało szlachetną symetrią. Budynki, skupione wokół jednego dużego ostrosłupa wbitego w kamienny grunt, ozdobionego posągiem mężczyzny w haori z uniesioną dłonią. Zabudowa była urozmaicona, od wież przez wysokie budynki po mniejsze. Gdzieniegdzie pyszniły się zieleńce i ogrody. Mury pokryto licznymi emblematami i mistycznymi symbolami. Była to sztuka cywilizowanego narodu, choć nie ludzi Nipponu. My nie budowaliśmy w kamieniu, tylko w drewnie i papierze.  
Większość okien pozostawała nieoświetlona.  
W mojej ocenie było tu dość miejsca dla dobrych kilkunastu tysięcy mieszkańców. Część z nich stanowili górscy wojownicy, którzy zdążyli się już zadomowić, anektując na swe potrzeby jedną z dzielnic. Reszta, jak przekazał nam Kage, zostawiono dla naszego użytku.  
Kage i joninowie zdecydowali, że każda z wiosek zajmie jedną dzielnicę. Odpadało ryzyko, że pożremy się w walce o co lepsze lokalizacje. Co jak co, ale w obrębie wioski każdy znał swoje miejsce i przydzielanie siedzib klanowych, poszło sprawnie.  
Minęło kilka dni, klan Hyuuga, podobnie jak pozostałe klany liścia, zajął swoją siedzibę. Stopniowo przyzwyczajaliśmy się do sinych górskich szczytów i zaczęliśmy wypuszczać się na coraz dalsze zwiady, początkowo pod komendą górskich mnichów. Uczyliśmy się co wolno, a czego nie. Polowaliśmy na górskie kozice. Uczyliśmy się jak sadzić i uprawiać jadalne rośliny na górskich tarasach oraz jak rozpoznawać miejscową faunę i florę. Powoli ninja trzech wiosek zaczęli poruszać się wśród wierchów prawdziwie zawodowo.

*****

Tego wieczora postanowiłam odwiedzić Hanabi – chan.  
Wchodząc do siedziby klanu minęłam Minako – chan stojącą na warcie. Skinęłyśmy sobie uprzejmie głowami. Minąwszy ją, wykrzywiłam się okropnie. Nadal się nie lubiłyśmy, ale szacunek najważniejszy.  
Wspięłam się po schodach do komnat mojej księżniczki. Stanęłam przed drewnianymi drzwiami. Już, już, unosiłam rękę, by zapukać.  
Do moich uszu dotarł sprośny męski szept i cichy śmiech Hanabi. Głosy przeszły w westchnienia.  
Nie mogłam oprzeć się pokusie. Bezszelestnie uchyliłam drzwi i w powstałej szczelinie zerknęłam ciekawie.  
Na łóżku stał wysoki młody mężczyzna, nagi. Hanabi w negliżu klęczała przed nim, wargi dziewczyny obejmowały twardego męskiego członka. Konohamaru, nie wątpiłam, że to był on, z głową odchyloną do tyłu, poruszał się w jej ustach. Ciche pomruki dziewczyny, jęki mężczyzny. Odsunął się na chwilę od partnerki, przyklęknął na łóżku, popchnął ją na poduszki, kolanem roztrącając uda. Jeszcze chwila i męskość, pokryta śliną, gładko wślizgnęła się w dziewczęcą szparkę. Głośny jęk, westchnienia.  
Nie było żadnych miłosnych szeptów ani czułych zaklęć. Tylko jęki, pot i soki ich ciał. W końcu Konohamaru jęknął z rozkoszy, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Jeszcze chwila i opadł bezwładnie na ciało kochanki. Po chwili zsunął się z niej, odwrócił plecami i zasnął głębokim snem.  
Delikatnie przymknęłam drzwi, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Ich zbliżenie nie trwało dłużej niż kilka minut. Mała szansa, że Głupek zdołał zaspokoić moją Hanabi.  
Zdałam sobie sprawę, że gdzieś w sercu czuję żal i rozczarowanie, ale zaraz się z tego otrząsnęłam. Hanabi zaakceptowała moje preferencje co do miłości więc i ja musiałam uszanować jej wybór. Wątpliwe by tę dwójkę połączyło uczucie. Najprawdopodobniej Hanabi – chan była po prostu ciekawa jak to jest. Cóż.  
Siedziałam obok sypialni w nastroju dość melancholijnym. Skrzypnęły drzwi. Hanabi okryta yukatą narzuconą na nagie ciało usiadła obok. Przez chwilę milczałyśmy.  
– Strzeżesz spokoju mojej sypialni, Shiori – chan. Jak miło.  
– Waszej sypialni – odparłam złośliwie – Hinata byłaby zachwycona. Skusiłaś jej narzeczonego. Nieładnie.  
– Chyba jej nie powiesz? - zerknęła szybko zaniepokojona – Shiori...  
– Oczywiście, że nie – złośliwy uśmieszek zniknął z mej twarzy – twój sekret jest ze mną bezpieczny – zerknęłam na nią, byłą bardzo blada – nie bój się niczego, Hanabi – chan...  
– To nie to. Po prostu bardzo mnie boli – ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała bardzo cicho, ale usłyszałam ją. Objęłam jej ramiona. Ułożyła głowę na mym barku.  
– Chcesz pigułkę przeciwbólową?  
– Może jedną – wyciągnęłam kulkę lekarstwa i podałam jej – dziękuję. Shiori?  
– Tak?  
– Jesteś na mnie zła? Że uległam Konohamaru?  
– A skąd. Sama jestem ciekawa, jak to jest, nawet mimo tego, że nie gustuję w mężczyznach.  
– Rozumiem – przełknęła lekarstwo – Chcesz o tym pomówić?  
– Chętnie. Moja doświadczona przyjaciółko – połaskotałam ją pod brodą, uśmiechnęła się – Powiedz mi.  
– Cóż...

*****

Kilka dni później zaprosiłam Hanabi do polowania na wilki w górach.  
Nie musiałam ją długo namawiać. Pewnego chłodnego poranka spotkałyśmy się przy granicy miasta. I razem ruszyłyśmy w drogę. W plecakach niosłyśmy zapasy żywności na kilka dni. Pewnie zanocujemy wśród szczytów, samo polowanie potrwa pewnie dłużej niż jeden dzień.

*****

W zanikającym świetle wieczoru wilk, dorodny basior, powęszył podejrzliwie, ale z tej odległości nie był w stanie nas zobaczyć ani wyczuć. Jego stado rozsiadło się w dolinie między zboczami. Szczeniaki bawiły się ze sobą, stado, najedzone po udanym polowaniu (pierwszy trop stada znaleźliśmy obok częściowo pożartego truchła skalnej małpy) leniuchowało spokojnie. Hanabi dała mi znak, przemieszczając się ostrożnie za barierą skał. Jeszcze kilkanaście metrów.  
Oceniałam dystans na jakieś trzysta metrów. Sporo, nawet dla dobrego procarza. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się nad strzałem, ale w końcu zostawiłam to mojej partnerce. Hanabi naciągnęła procę, już trakcie napinania celując.  
Świst. Basior, trafiony w głowę żelazną kulką, potoczył się po osypisku. Reszta stada poderwała się na nogi. Zabawy poszły precz. Samica alfa wyszczerzyła w naszym kierunku pożółkłe kły, ale gdy Hyuuga założyła następny pocisk, wilczyca pogoniła stado. Drapieżniki szybko zniknęły w cieniu przełęczy.  
Podeszłyśmy do powalonego basiora. Pocisk, jak się okazało, wbił się głęboko w czaszkę. Trup.  
– Dobry strzał, Hanabi - chan!  
Przybiłyśmy sobie piątkę. Co prędzej przystąpiłam do skórowania bestii. W kilkanaście minut zostawiłyśmy oskórowane zwierzę, mięsa drapieżnika nie ruszałyśmy, nie nadawało się do jedzenia. Wiedziałam jednak, że wrócimy do domu z tarczą, a także futrem i trofeum. Kły przypadły Hanabi.

*****

Nadeszła noc. W zapadających ciemnościach wędrówka ścieżkami stała się zbyt ryzykowna. Nie wędruje się po górach nocą.  
Znalazłyśmy szczelinę w skale, dość obszerną, by ukryć się przed górskim wiatrem i chłodem. Jeszcze kilka chwil medytacji, by podnieść temperaturę ciała. Skromny posiłek.  
Mimo że ciemności okryły już swymi skrzydłami pasmo górskie, nie chciało się nam spać. Leżałam z głową na kolanach księżniczki, ona zaś gładziła moje włosy. Nie mogłam rozszyfrować jej uśmiechu.  
– Hanabi – chan?  
– Hmmm?  
– Opowiesz mi coś?  
– Co chcesz usłyszeć?  
„Twoje miłosne westchnienia”. Mało brakowało, a powiedziałabym to głośno.  
– Jakąś historię miłosną.  
– Opowiem ci więc historię Tanabata, o Orihime i Hikoboshim, parze kochanków. To opowieść o spełnieniu marzenia - jej dłoń pieściła mój policzek – Orihime tkała najpiękniejsze szaty na brzegu Niebiańskiej Rzeki. Byłą jednak bardzo nieszczęśliwa, gdyż nigdy nie zaznała miłości...  
Leżałam zasłuchana w jej łagodny głos. Było mi ciepło i bezpiecznie i błogo.  
-... i tak Orihime i Hikoboshi spotykają się siódmego dnia, siódmego miesiąca, przez resztę roku pracując ciężko – leżałam zasłuchana w jej cichnący głos, połaskotała mnie w nos – I to już koniec.  
– Początek, Kwiatuszku, początek. Miłość jest początkiem i końcem, jest powracaniem i rozstaniem, samotnością i bliskością, czułością i gniewem...  
– Jacy jesteśmy doświadczeni! - Hanabi zakpiła łagodnie, pochyliła się, by pocałować mnie w usta.  
– Niech zgadnę. To musi mi wystarczyć na długo? Pożądanie i wstrzemięźliwość?  
– Tego nie powiedziałam – Hanabi raz jeszcze pochyliła się nade mną. Wargi łaskotały przyjemnie.  
Teraz rozszyfrowałam jej uśmiech. Podniosłam się do siadu, przysiadłam naprzeciw niej i przez chwile wpatrywałam się w jej piękne oczy barwy chmur na pogodnym niebie.  
– Hanabi – chan..  
– Cicho, Shiori.  
Spokojnie zrzuciła strój maskujący. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, dotknęłam jej ust, nagich ramion, piersi. Już po chwili obie byłyśmy nagie. Hanabi raz jeszcze pochyliła się do mnie, całując usta, ale tym razem nie miałam zamiaru pozwolić jej się wycofać. Przytuliłam się, nieco niewprawnie splatając język z jej języczkiem. Pomrukując, całowałyśmy się czule, a dłonie szybko znalazły sobie ciekawe zajęcie. Poznawałam ciało mej ukochanej, a ona moje.  
Rozdzieliłyśmy się, gdy zabrakło nam oddechu. Czując jak narasta moje pożądanie, ujęłam jej dłoń i przyciągnęłam do swej piersi.  
– Hanabi – chan...  
– Shiori.  
Ku memu rozczarowaniu odsunęła się i sięgnęła po plecak. Ku mej uldze wróciła zaraz potem z ciepłym kocem, rozścieliła go na skalnej półce. Ułożyłyśmy się obok siebie.  
– Kochaj mnie...

*****

– Mmmm, będę mogła wszystkim opowiadać, że moja Shiori ma wrażliwe sutki.  
– Nie śmiej się ze mnie, Hanabi – szepnęłam.  
– Czy ja się śmieję? Masz piękne piersi, kochanie...

*****

– Mmmm...mój Kwiatuszek ma...mmmm...wilgotne płatki...  
– Przestań się...ahhh...ze mnie naigrywać...ahhh!... Shiori – chan...

*****

– Hanabi – chan, ja...  
– Cśśś, nic nie mów. Nie musisz mówić, nie musisz niczego obiecywać. Po prostu bądź ze mną...  
– Tak długo jak zechcesz, Kwiatuszku.... - bardzo się pilnowałam, by nie powiedzieć „zawsze”.

*****

Zasypiałyśmy i budziłyśmy się w swych ramionach, raz za razem, obdarowując się pieszczotami. Rozkosz i błogi sen. Straciłam rachubę naszych zbliżeń, tym bardziej że nie wszystkie kończyły się ekstazą. Czasem po prostu okazywałyśmy sobie czułość, wymieniałyśmy żarty. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio śmiałam się tak szczerze i uwielbiam słuchać jak śmieje się Hanabi.  
Ranek zastał nas przytulone do siebie. Zbudziłam się, patrząc wstającemu słońcu prosto w oczy. Księżniczka jeszcze spała, obdarowując mnie swym ciepłem i zapachem.  
– Obudź się, kochanie.  
– Mmmm, to już?  
– Jeśli chcesz jeszcze pospać...  
– Pięć minut...  
Delikatnie wyplątałam się z objęć mej ukochanej. Sięgnęłam po plecak, by przygotować śniadanie. Śniadanie, cóż, wojskowe pakiety żywnościowe.  
Nasze schronienie, skalną szczelinę i taras, oblewało swym blaskiem wstające słońce. Wiatr świszczał wśród skał. Gdzieś wysoko kołował polujący sokół, na tle rozpalonego nieba. To będzie ciepły dzień. Radosny dzień. Dzień w sam raz dla pary kochanków.  
– Uczta, Kwiatuszku! Suszone mięso, cebula i słabe wino z ryżu! Smacznego!  
– Mmmm...  
Gdy wstała, trąc senne oczy, podałam jej elementy stroju polowego. Uśmiechałam się tak szeroko, że niemal pękły mi policzki. Z czułością pieściłam jej włosy.  
Zjadłyśmy śniadanie, wymieniając żarty. Cudownie spełniona sięgnęłam w jej stronę, by zebrać z jej ust na palec okruch suchara i przełknąć go uśmiechając się do księżniczki. Przez długą intymną chwilę patrzyłyśmy sobie w oczy.  
– Jesteś zakochana, Shiori – chan?  
– Aha – to był ten moment – Kocham cię, Hanabi.  
– Ja ciebie też. Moja najdroższa przyjaciółko – otrzepała dłonie z okruchów – Wracamy do miasta?  
– Jasne.

*****

Kolejne dni miały przynieść kolejne niespodzianki.  
Powiedzieć, że byliśmy zainteresowani sekretami Marmurowego Miasta to nic nie powiedzieć. Dzieciaki miały masę zabawy, ale także my, poważni ninja, każdą wolną chwilę poświęcaliśmy na badanie zakamarków enklawy. Zawody w ninja – berka dawno nie były tak zabawne.  
Zabawa musiała się jednak skończyć. Trzy tygodnie po przybyciu do miasta Kage wezwali joninów na naradę. Czekaliśmy na ich decyzje, robiąc drobne zakłady. Wygrałam kilka drobniaków, gdy drużyna Anko – sama, znaczy nasza, została zaproszona na zebranie, wspólnie z dwiema drużynami ANBU, w tym ekipa Morino i Nejiego.  
Mówił Hokage – sama.  
– Wasza dwunastka otrzyma misję rangi S. Tak, rangi S. Udacie się do prowincji Omi i zinfiltrujecie zamek szoguna. Dostaniecie się na zamek, metoda obojętna i pozbawicie głowy lorda Nobunagę. Potem musicie się stamtąd wydostać, co będzie równie trudne. Pamiętajcie, waszym podstawowym zadaniem jest zasiać strach w sercach naszych wrogów. Jeśli zaś chodzi o sojuszników, na zamku stołuje się Hattori – san. Udzieli wam wszelkiej możliwej pomocy – Sarutobi zamilkł na chwilę obserwując nas, by skinąć głową z aprobatą widząc nasz spokój – Wyruszacie w ciągu trzech najbliższych dni. Przygotujcie się i pożegnajcie swych bliskich. Przez góry przeprowadzą was yamabushi. Wyruszycie zamaskowani jako świta arystokratki - tu wskazał na mnie - To wszystko. Pytania? Nie? Dobrze. Do pracy, dzieci. I powodzenia.

*****

– Musimy się pożegnać, Kwiatuszku.  
– Wiem. Jak to było Shiori? Rozstanie i powracanie?  
– Aha. Tylko nie pytaj o szczegóły misji. Wiesz przecież...  
– Wiem. Tajemnica. Chodź tutaj.  
Jej usta smakowały marzeniem. Zatraciłam się w pocałunku i dopiero gdy Hanabi odsunęła się, mogłam znów myśleć i działać.  
– Wracaj bezpiecznie, Shiori – san.  
– Czekaj na mnie, Hanabi – san. Do zobaczenia.  
– Uważaj na siebie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wspomnę tylko, że na wrzód żołądka cierpiał wedle przekazów historycznych pan Uyesugi i zostało to wykorzystane przez ninja.

Powędrowaliśmy przez górskie przełęcze w stronę Kraju Błyskawicy, w żargonie cesarskich urzędników zwaną prowincją Omi. Samotny yamabushi przeprowadził nas przez ścieżki znane tylko im i górskim kozicom.  
Wychynęliśmy z przełęczy u podnóża gór Kraju Ziemi. Tu czekał na nas ekwipunek niezbędny do uwiarygodnienia naszych ról. Palankin, który miała nieść czwórka ANBU, a który to miał być moim schronieniem oraz bezpiecznym miejscem dla przechowania naszego ekwipunku shinobi. Pozostała siódemka miała wędrować konno, robiąc wrażenie ochrony osobistej.  
Jak się szybko okazało, wcielenie się w podróżującą świtę arystokratki było przednim pomysłem. Wszędzie na drogach widać było maszerujących i jadących konno wojowników. Musieliśmy schodzić im z drogi, ale widząc nasze mon, przymocowane do pleców konnych i zbrojnych, nie zaczepiali nas.  
Gdy po raz pierwszy zatrzymaliśmy się w przydrożnej gospodzie, miałam lekką tremę. Dawno nie odgrywałam arystokratki, ale obawy okazały się płonne. Tragarze ustawili palankin, odsunęłam zasłonę, by z gracją wydostać się na zewnątrz i drobnymi kroczkami, poprzedzana przez zbrojnych, podążyłam do głównej sali, by przysiąść przy niskim bukszpanowym stoliku w otoczeniu swego orszaku.  
Gdy posługaczka odwiedziła nas, by zapytać o nasze wymagania co do kolacji, kąpieli i spoczynku, a także kolor naszego pieniądza, odegrałam apodyktyczną, nieznoszącą sprzeciwu damę. Kobieta pokłoniła się, by szybko dostarczyć posiłek i herbatę, po czym opuściła nas, by przygotować kąpiel i izby.  
Wokół przy stolikach zasiadali przedstawiciele wszystkich klas społecznych. Wędrujący na targ chłopi, hałaśliwi żołnierze, mnisi, kupcy z ochroniarzami, ale przedstawicielem klasy rządzącej byłam tylko ja. Trochę szkoda, albowiem chętnie weszłabym głębiej w rolę damy. Póki co przypominałam sobie szczegóły etykiety posiłku, popijając herbatą ryż i warzywa.  
Skończyłam posiłek i wstałam, przekazując polecenia swym towarzyszom. Wszyscy, nawet Anko i Morino pokłonili się. Nie miałam wątpliwości, że Anko – sama da mi do wiwatu treningami taijutsu, gdy skończymy misję, ale na razie ja byłam przedstawicielem rodu bushi, a oni mymi sługami.  
Ta chwila, gdy wszyscy się pokłonili pozwoliła mi zrozumieć, dlaczego niektórzy ludzie tak pragną władzy. Ja podziękuję, gdy skończymy tę misję z przyjemnością znów wejdę w skórę Shiori – chan. Ale póki co trzeba było się wczuwać.  
W zaciszu swej izby (znów papier i drewno) wzięłam kąpiel w asyście Midori – san z ANBU. Wytarła mnie do sucha bawełnianymi ręcznikami i rozścieliła futon. Ułożyłam się wygodnie, ale sen nie chciał się nade mną zlitować i przez kilka godzin leżałam, patrząc w sufit.  
W sumie to był dobry czas, by zaplanować kolejne swe posunięcia. Oczywiście bezpieczna droga do zamku Azuchi to działka ANBU, ale gdy się już tam znajdziemy nie będzie czasu, by planować i myśleć. Co miałam zrobić, jak się zachować, w jaką strunę uderzyć, to mogłam przemyśleć teraz.  
Gdy w końcu sen mnie zmorzył, do świtu zostało kilka godzin. Oczywiście nie wyspałam się i, jak to gderała Midori – san, trzeba będzie nałożyć makijaż by pani Kiso Shiori z pięknego Nagano nie prezentowała całemu światu podkrążonych oczu.  
Nałożyłyśmy makijaż, Midori – san uklękła za mną, by rozczesać i zapleść me włosy. Fryzurę miały utrzymywać w porządku dwie szylkretowe szpile z kwiatami - hana kanzashi. Midori zajmowała się tym zadaniem bardzo ostrożnie, szpile zostały wcześniej nasączone doku. My, delikatne damy, musimy mieć się czym bronić, prawda?

*****

Mijały kolejne dni. Z każdą godziną coraz głębiej zapadałam się w formę pani Kiso. W trakcie podróży prawie nie opuszczałam palankinu, ale wieczorami w kolejnych gospodach i stacjach pocztowych dopracowywałam rolę, najczęściej w towarzystwie napotkanych członków szlachty. Trema zniknęła bez śladu. Pani Kiso mogła być oschła i opryskliwa dla sług, ale w towarzystwie równych sobie potrafiła być urocza.  
Dzień po dniu, na drogach, spotykało się wojsko. Buńczuczni wojownicy jechali i maszerowali, spychając wszystko ze swej drogi. Moi rozmówcy przy wieczornej herbacie straszyli wojną. Panowie Takeda i Uyesugi, rozbici przez szoguna siedem lat temu w walnej bitwie, znów ośmielili się podnieść bunt. Dokładnie zrobili to młodzi panowie, gdyż ich rodziciele popełnili seppuku. Zemsta jest rozkoszą możnych. Słuchałam plotek, powoli budując sobie obraz sytuacji.  
Wojna. Zwykle była to świetna okazja do zarobku dla ninja, a tak przynajmniej było od ośmiuset lat, odkąd powstała wioska ukryta w liściach. Teraz jedynymi ninja, którzy pozostali przy szogunie, byli agenci Hanzo -san. Zaprawdę, zły czas szogun wybrał, by się na nas obrazić.  
Z drugiej strony, gdyby shinobi pracowali tylko dla szoguna pewnie nie doszłoby do tej nieszczęsnej awantury. Ale my byliśmy kosmopolityczni i działaliśmy dla każdego, kto zapłacił. To się w końcu musiało stać.  
Zbieraliśmy (bo i orszak plotkował) informacje, szykując raport dla Kage. To będzie wisienka na torcie, gdy już zaserwujemy śmierć szogunowi. Ale to nie będzie łatwe.

*****

Piętnaście dni po wyruszeniu w drogę dotarliśmy do zamku Azuchi. Na tle nieba wybijała się siedmiopiętrowa wieża tenshu. To ją dostrzegliśmy jako pierwszą.  
Mury dumnej budowli pomalowano w drapieżne tygrysy i smoki. Rzucało się w oczy, że podstawowym budulcem był kamień. Granitowe głazy połączono bez użycia zaprawy, a gdy zbliżyliśmy się zauważyliśmy, iż mury są bardzo grube i dobrze strzeżone, a bastiony zwodzą oczy swą nieregularnością, utrudniając potencjalny szturm. W przeciwieństwie do większości nippońskich zamków ten zbudowano na otwartej przestrzeni, co ułatwiało służbę wartownikom na murach.  
Tsuki popędził wierzchowca. Zarówno on, jak i Taira wcześniej obcięli i ułożyli włosy w tradycyjne uczesanie samurajów. W kimonach z watowanymi ramionami i z daisho przy pasach prezentowali się odpowiednio godnie. W sam raz na eskortę dla damy.  
Taira okrzyknął straże przy bramie. Nim zdążyliśmy do niej dotrzeć, wrota zaczęły się otwierać. Weszliśmy.  
Teren zamku był pocięty murami, zajęty przez budowle potrzebne do istnienia jego mieszkańcom. Tychże mieszkańców rezydowało tu wiele tysięcy, około pięciu, jeśli wierzyć raportom szpiegów. Zamek żył okrzykami straży i cywilów, głosami zwierząt gospodarskich, stukotem młota w nieodległej kuźni, melodyjnym zaśpiewem mnichów buddyjskich Jodo- shu. Zapachy gotowanych posiłków, stajni, kutego metalu, skądś przywędrował aromat drogich perfum wraz z dwójką kobiet flankujących postawnego samuraja.  
Palankin postawiono na ziemi. Wyszłam z gracją, osłaniając się, podobnie jak tamte damy, bambusową parasolką. Skłoniliśmy się sobie.  
– Pani Kiso – tubalny głos samuraja – Witaj w zamku Azuchi. Jestem Kansatsu Jiroemon. Czy podróż była męcząca?  
– Nie Kansatsu – san.  
– Zapraszam do kąpieli i odpoczynku. O godzinie cykady szogun udzieli audiencji pani Kiso. Te panie zaprowadzą panią Kiso i jej orszak do jej komnat.  
– Dziękuję, Kansatsu – san.  
Samuraj oddalił się, a dwie damy poprowadziły mnie, Anko i Midori w głąb głównej budowli. Przez okna wlewało się czyste światło słońca w zenicie, tańcząc po wyłożonych drewnianą klepką, starannie wypastowanych korytarzach, grubych mięsistych liściach roślin ozdobnych i dziełach sztuki, malowidłach, zwojach poezji, zbrojach paradnych. Nikt tu nie biegał, wszyscy poruszali się z godnością i bez pośpiechu. Nie wyróżniałyśmy się.  
W komnatach złożyłyśmy swoje rzeczy, a następnie zostałyśmy odprowadzone do gorących źródeł, gdzie zaznałyśmy kąpieli. Wreszcie, po pośpiesznym pluskaniu w przydrożnych stawach i baliach z wodą, mogłam się umyć w gorącej wodzie, by później zlec wygodnie na krawędzi onsenu.  
Zza wysokiej drewnianej ściany dobiegał nas chlupot z męskiej łaźni. Tam też ktoś się kąpał, acz bez szacunku dla etykiety onsenu. Dobrze wychowani bushi nie chlapią wodą w łaźni.  
Czas mijał leniwie. W końcu dałam znak swym towarzyszkom, gdy wyszłyśmy ze zbiornika Midori co prędzej wytarła mnie do sucha ręcznikami. Obok czekała służka z nowym kimonem haftowanym w czaple. Czysty jedwab przyjemnie gładził ciało.  
Ha! Chyba mi się tu spodoba.

*****

Wieczorem, o godzinie cykady, udałam się w asyście Tsukiego do komnat szoguna. Zebrała się tam spora grupa rezydentów w zamaszystym przepychu swych bogatych szat.  
Musieliśmy czekać przeszło godzinę nim szogun, szczupły mężczyzna o wypielęgnowanych wąsach, łagodnym spojrzeniu i w szatach z herbem swego rodu, nie załagodził jakiejś awantury między parą bushi.  
Gdy nadeszła moja pora opadłam na kolana i w tej pozycji dotknęłam czołem tatami. Tsuki klęczał o krok za mną.  
– Pani Kiso Shiori, czwarta córką pana Kiso z Nagano...  
Czwarta córka, tytuł mniej znaczący od szeregowego samuraja. Nie zdziwiłam się, gdy szogun wypowiedział tylko kilka słów powitania, po czym uprzejmym gestem odesłał nas. Teraz byliśmy, oficjalnie, jego domownikami i przysługiwał nam przywilej spożywania posiłków z resztą dworzan.  
Spożyliśmy go. Rzucało się w oczy, że ryż podawany na dworze szoguna różni się od kleistej masy, którą jedliśmy na co dzień. Po posiłku starsi dworzanie udali się na spoczynek, a młodzież przeniosła się do bocznej komnaty, by tam dokazywać.  
Ledwo weszłam i nalałam sobie czarkę sake, otoczyła mnie grupa młodych obu płci, gorąco pragnących okazać swą przyjaźń. Dziewczęta o umalowanych twarzach i chłopcy w tradycyjnym uczesaniu samurajów, wszyscy gadatliwi i zdumiewająco życzliwi.  
Przez pewien czas rozkoszowałam się ich uprzejmością i dworskimi ploteczkami. Chyba za dużo sake wypiłam, gdyż w pewnym momencie poczułam troskliwą dłoń na łokciu. Młody Asano, trzeci syn pana Tenzo z Hiroshimy.  
– Ostrożnie, Kiso – san.  
Uśmiechnęłam się do niego niemo. Jego postawę oceniałam jako opiekuńczą. No tak, on przyszedł tu na łowy i pewnie uważał, że ja również. Zresztą do tej pory nie dałam mu żadnego znaku, że jest inaczej.  
– Hiroshima – dałam mu znak wachlarzem, by się przysunął – czy to piękne miasto? Zabierzesz mnie tam, jeśli poproszę, Tenzo -san?  
– Oczywiście, ale przepych dworu mego ojca nie dorównuje siedzibie szoguna. Zamek Azuchi nie ma sobie równych w całym Nipponie.  
– Trochę za wysokie progi jak dla mnie. Siedziba Kiso jest dużo skromniejsza. Przywykłam do prostszych komnat.  
– W prostocie jest tajemnica.  
– Otóż to...  
Rozmowa meandrowała jakiś czas od naszych siedzib rodowych przez politykę, hazard i łowy. Wojna musiała w końcu wypłynąć.  
– Pan Takeda jest zamężny z mą siostrą. Mam więc o wojnie wieści z pierwszej ręki.  
– Wojna. To straszne - bez wysiłku odegrałam kobiece zaniepokojenie.  
– Jest nieuchronna. Pan Nobunaga ma wielkie ambicje wojenne, pragnie zjednoczyć cały kraj. Pokonał już pana Mori, przepędził mnichów wojowników, gromadzi siły podobnie jak panowie Takeda i Uyesugi. Pytanie tylko kto uderzy pierwszy...  
Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze czas jakiś. Miły mężczyzna. Chyba zbyt chętnie przytuliłam czarkę z sake, bo wydał mi się atrakcyjny. Pani Anko nie będzie ze mnie zadowolona.  
– Chyba jestem zmęczona. Wybacz Tenzo -san, udam się do swych komnat i odeśpię tę męczącą podróż.  
– Oczywiście.  
– Może porozmawiamy jeszcze jutro?  
– Z przyjemnością Kiso – san.  
– Do jutra zatem...

*****

Kolejne kilka dni upłynęło pod znakiem działalności wywiadowczej. Pani Shiori i jej orszak byli bardzo gadatliwi, usta im się nie zamykały.  
Odwrotnie było z panem Hattori. Zwierzchnika ninja w slużbie szoguna, jonina.  
Poznałam go drugiego dnia po przyjeździe. Dumny mężczyzna o postawie bushi i chmurnym spojrzeniu, uczesany jak szlachcic. Podczas kolejnego wieczoru podszedł do mnie i zainicjował rozmowę. Był bardzo grzeczny i tylko oczy mu błysnęły, gdy wysłałam dyskretny znak rozpoznawczy. Poza tym panował nad sobą znakomicie.  
Znakomicie odegrał też męskie zainteresowanie. Gdy zachwiałam się lekko, symulując nadmiar sake (to już drugi raz, z pani Shiori wychodziła pijaczka), podtrzymał mnie troskliwie.  
– Chyba jestem nieco zmęczona...  
– Odprowadzę cię do twych komnat, o pani.  
Oddaliliśmy się odprowadzani chmurnym spojrzeniem młodego pana Asano. Przed shoji stał Taira, ukłonił się i uchylił drzwi, by je za nami zasunąć.  
Usiadłam na tatami, Hanzo naprzeciwko mnie.  
Trochę rozmowy, jeszcze troszeczkę. Nic poza dworską codzienność. W końcu pan Hattori ukłonił się, pożegnał i odszedł, zostawiając na tatami, gęsto zapisany zwój. Rzuciłam się jak wilczyca.  
Zwój zawierał zapisaną szyfrem relację z życia szoguna. Jego słabostki i mocne strony, jego ulubione wino i typ kobiety, jego stan zdrowia i przyzwyczajenia, zwyczaje jego ochrony osobistej, harmonogram jego dnia.  
Zatrzymałam się na chwile przy zdrowiu szoguna. Ponoć cierpiał na wrzód żołądka i był pod stałą opieką medyka, Ciekawe.  
Zapamiętałam treść zwoju i wrzuciłam go do piecyka. Miałam już kilka pomysłów i teraz mogłam poświecić czas na dopracowanie planu.  
Nobunaga – sama, szykuj się.

*****

Jeszcze jeden dzień. Na moją prośbę zabójca z ANBU, Ueshida Morihei, przedostał się w pobliże komnat szoguna i sprawdził wyznaczoną mu ubikację. Sprawdził i zniknął, nie alarmując nikogo. Wyjaśniłam mu czego potrzebujemy, by przeprowadzić zabójstwo doskonałe więc Morihei wiedział czego szukać.  
W międzyczasie mój orszak dyskretnie potwierdził rozkład dnia naszego celu. Opis pana Hattori był precyzyjny, ale nas i tak interesowało teraz tylko jedno.  
Tego dnia, o wczesnych godzinach rannych, Morihei, zbrojny w krótką włócznię zaczaił się na szoguna w toalecie, a dokładnie w muszli klozetowej, dość szerokiej by mógł się tam ukryć szczupły mężczyzna. Musiał czekać kilka godzin i nie zazdrościłam mu, ale w końcu szogun usiadł na sedesie, by załatwić potrzebę.  
Słudzy znaleźli szoguna dwie godziny później, z zakrwawionym odbytem. Po zabójcy nie było już śladu.  
Medyk potwierdził, pękniecie wrzodu żołądka. Nobunaga nie odzyskiwał przytomności, ale widać było, że cierpi.  
Zmarł tydzień później i był to długi tydzień. Na spotkaniach bushi nie mówiło się o niczym innym. Damy z otoczenia szoguna nie przestawały się za niego modlić w świątyni buddyjskiej i pani Kiso również modliła się za życie i zdrowie swego protektora. Ale cóż, jako się rzekło tydzień męczarni rycerza nowego Nipponu dobiegł końca.

*****

To był piękny pogrzeb. Setki bushi w uroczystych strojach, umalowane damy o białych od pudru twarzach, odziane w furisode o kołyszących się rękawach, przysłaniające się przed słońcem bambusowymi parasolkami oraz mężczyźni w tradycyjnych kimonach z herbami swych rodów i daisho.  
Ceremonię kokubetsu – shiki poprowadził postawny kapłan buddyjski, grzmiących głosem intonując sutry. Kolejno goście podchodzili do bliskich zmarłego, by złożyć im wyrazy szacunku. Zapalono kadzidło, a wcześniej krewni zwilżyli szogunowi usta „wodą ostatniej chwili”.  
Wieczorem rozpoczęto nocne czuwanie, tsuya. Zebrani, popijając sake i piwo, wspominali nieboszczyka. Pani Kiso i jej samuraje słuchali uważnie, większość czasu milcząc. Ponoć generał Akechi szedł już ze swymi wojownikami na zamek Azuchi. Jego największy rywal, generał Toyotomi również miał zgłosić swe pretensje do tronu szoguna. Słuchaliśmy, pilnie bacząc, by nie zadawać pytań, a rozmawiać. Starsi bushi i ich damy pobłażliwie wprowadzali młodą Shiori – san w arkana polityki.  
Dwie godziny później tsuya dobiegła końca. Kolejna ceremonia, kotsuage. Przy pomocy dwóch pałeczek, wydobyto małą kość z szyi zmarłego, przenosząc ja do małego pojemnika. Wreszcie zapalono stos pogrzebowy.  
Trzask płomieni, ostry zapach dymu, śpiewana wspólnie sutra, wszystko to miało poprowadzić zmarłego do kolejnego wcielenia i, co najważniejsze, zjednoczyć żałobników w duchu wspólnoty.  
Trwało to długo. W końcu zebrano prochy do trzech urn. Jedna miała być ustawiona przed domowym ołtarzykiem, druga w głównej świątyni Jodo – shu, a trzecia rozsypana na wietrze, by nakarmić ptaki i wznieść duszę Nobunagi do nieba.  
W ten sposób ceremonię, po wielu godzinach, zakończono, acz krewni nieboszczyka i niektórzy dworzanie zostali dłużej by raz jeszcze pokłonić się Kami i zmarłemu.  
Ja udałam się spać, starannie kryjąc satysfakcje z udanej intrygi. Jeszcze tydzień, by nie budzić podejrzeń i pani Kiso uda się do swego domu wezwana przez ciężko chorą matkę. Jeszce trochę pracy wywiadowczej, nieco flirtu zmieszanego z żałobą, szczypta podstępu, wyrazy uznania dla Hattori – sama i do domu. Do Kwiatuszka, Kluseczki, do moich krewnych. Czekajcie na mnie!  
Już idę.


	11. Chapter 11

Palce Anko – sama niczym atak węża uderzyły mnie w wątrobę. Zgięłam się w pół, dławiąc oddechem. W tym momencie kopnięcie z prostego podbicia trafiło mnie prosto w twarz...  
Ocknęłam się z głową na jej kolanach. Uśmiechała się dobrodusznie.  
\- Jak tam, Shiori – chan? Pani Kiso już odeszła czy trzeba ją będzie jeszcze prosić?  
\- Odeszła – mruknęłam – pewnego dnia panią pokonam, Anko – sama.  
\- Już niedługo – poczochrała mnie żartobliwie po włosach – cycuszku.  
\- Cycuszku? – parsknęłam rozbawiona – skąd ten przydomek?  
\- Och, wiesz. Hanabi przy sake o niczym innym nie mówi jak o krągłościach Shiori – chan. A Ayame...  
\- Dosyć – syknęłam – zdrajczynie.  
\- Och wiesz jak to jest, kotku. Sekrety dziewczyny zna tylko ona i dwadzieścia jej najlepszych przyjaciółek. Dobrze ci było?  
\- Musi pani pytać? - nadąsałam się, by chwilę później promiennie się uśmiechnąć – cudownie. I bosko. I błogo...  
\- Dobrze, już dobrze. Jesteśmy po misji, należy się nam wolny czas. Co masz w planach? Kolejne polowanie na wilczycę w górach?  
\- Ha ha ha...

*****

W końcu uległam pokusie, by raz jeszcze zaprosić Hanabi na wspólne polowanie.  
Tej nocy leżałyśmy na kocu, czule objęte, wygasając i stygnąc. Hanabi, na zakończenie, ujęła moją pierś jak puchar, całując sutkę.  
\- Kobieto...  
Parsknęłam chrapliwym śmiechem.  
\- Oj, Kwiatuszku. Chyba nie tylko cię uwiodłam, ale też skrzywiłam jedyne słuszne, miłosne ścieżki.  
\- Po prostu się za tobą stęskniłam. Miesiąc bez mojej Shiori – chan.  
\- Bez cycuszka? - zakpiłam, gładząc ją czule po futerku – A jak tam Konohamaru?  
\- Odstawiłam go na jakiś czas. Wiesz, że parę dni temu zrobił mi karczemną awanturę? Że on mnie kocha i jak ja mogę tego nie dostrzegać.  
Zachichotałam i Hanabi po chwili przyłączyła się do mnie.  
\- On po prostu łasi się do ciebie, Kwiatuszku.  
\- I dobrze. Za to, co nam zrobił, należy mu się trochę bólu i cierpienia. Jak nie w sercu to w podbrzuszu.  
\- Kami wybaczają, Hyuuga nigdy.  
\- Dokładnie.  
Leżałyśmy jakiś czas, delektując się ciszą. Wiatr świszczał nad szczytami i w przepaściach. Księżyc srebrzył nasze ciała.  
\- A co tam w polityce, Shiori?  
\- A różnie. Pan Akechi zajął zamek Azuchi, by dwa tygodnie później stracić go na rzecz Pana Toyotomi, który mianował się szogunem. Szykuje się do kampanii przeciw prowincjom północnym. Ponoć potajemnie szuka kontaktów z ninja. Wyobrażasz sobie?  
Hanabi parsknęła, dobrze udając oburzenie.  
\- Bezczelny!  
\- Prawda? Najpierw polują na nas i wyzywają od Hinin, podludzi, a teraz wyciągają do nas ręce.  
\- Prędzej czy później znów zaczniemy działać, ale niech możni, na razie, radzą sobie bez nas.  
\- Kara musi być.  
\- Otóż to...  
Bawiłam się kosmykiem jej włosów. Spojrzała na mój uśmiech i też zaczęła się uśmiechać.  
\- Co, Cycuszku?  
\- Kwiatuszku, pójdziemy raz jeszcze na całość?  
\- Ależ proszę...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I to już koniec. Może jeszcze kiedyś wrócę do Shiori, zobaczymy.  
> Dziękuję i do zobaczenia.


End file.
